C l a r o s c u r o
by La Kalaka
Summary: Alt Fic: ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando ves lo que pudo ser y jamás será, pasearse frente a tus ojos, Severus?. Tan solo mirarlos, negándose el sentir tan siquiera un poco. Llevar la nostalgia y la rabia por dentro, por ese pasado que NUNCA cambiará.
1. Una petición

claroscuro1 

**:: C L A R O S C U R O ::**

  
  
  


**CAPITULO 1: Una Petición**

  
  


Albus Dumbledore limpió sus lentes con lentitud, mientras ordenaba sus ideas. En el despacho no se escuchaban más que los murmullos producidos por la respiración de lo retratos que dormitaban. Fawkes ya había escondido su cabeza debajo de un ala dispuesto a unírseles, arrastrado por el sopor que provocaba aquella tranquilidad. 

Pasos veloces recorrían el pasillo, una capa obscura ondulando como un furioso batir de alas. 

Dumbledore en su despacho ensayaba sus palabras nuevamente. Pensando en aquella carta que no podía calificarse de otra cosa, más que de increíble, y en la petición hecha. Tenía que ocultarlo, aunque él más que nadie ansiara hablar. Pero por ahora no se podía, estaba imposibilitado por aquella promesa hecha. Debía hacerlo por la seguridad de todos, incluida la de ese hombre. 

Le habían dejado sin ir mas allá, el mundo de cabeza. Y estaba nervioso, ansioso, excitado y temeroso. De todos los ánimos posibles. Pero en esos momentos, imperaba el sentimiento de la esperanza, no para él, sino para alguien más. En esa carta, había una posibilidad de sanación para un corazón destrozado. 

Oyó cómo la gárgola empezaba a girar, y el sordo rumor de las escaleras rozando con la piedra. 

- Ya viene - aspiró y suspiró. Necesitaba toda la serenidad posible. 

Un toque suave a la puerta. 

- Adelante... - pronunció acomodándose detrás de su escritorio, apoyando ambas manos, ahora entrelazadas, sobre la superficie de éste. 

Ante él, se materializó la figura delgada y obscura del profesor más temido y odiado de Hogwarts. En su rostro había una palidez mayor que la habitual y un cansancio alarmante. Producto, sabía, de largas noches de insomnio y de actuar como un doble agente. Y sintió su corazón oprimirse de culpa, temor y una tierna preocupación por ese hombre al que quería como el hijo que nunca había podido tener. 

Severus lo notó. Su rostro sereno, y sin embargo, el corazón confortado por ese afecto paterno que tanto apreciaba. Pero no era el momento de sentimentalismos. Estaban al borde de una guerra. Y Albus lo había mandado llamar en calidad de urgente, sacándolo de sus pocos momentos de tranquilidad. Más que nunca debía mantener la sangre fría. 

- Buenas Noches, ¿Para qué me necesitaba, profesor Dumbledore? - cuestionó sin más preámbulos. 

- Buenas noches para ti también, Severus. Siéntate, por favor. - dijo, indicándole un asiento frente a su escritorio. - Ahora te explico, por cierto, te recomiendo, que después vayas y tomes un buen descanso y comas algo, no se te ve buen semblante. ¿Quieres que llame a un elfo? - ofreció el anciano Director. 

- Por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar que mi salud - espetó fríamente. 

- Entiendo, pero promete que comerás algo, después de esto. 

Snape tan sólo gruñó una respuesta, impaciente y Dumbledore decidió pasar a lo que ahora les interesaba. 

- Bien, te he mandado llamar, debido a un asunto de suma importancia que he decidido tratar sólo contigo. Por esta vez, la cuestión nos atañe más a ti y a mí y no a La Orden del Fénix. 

Severus sintió sus manos crisparse sobre su túnica, el tono de Albus, había pasado de su jovialidad típica, a una total seriedad. En los azules ojos del anciano, había una velada inquietud y un extraño nerviosismo. ¿Qué podía ser aquello que sólo podía atañirles a ellos dos? , ¿Tendría que ver con Voldemort? y ante esa idea, su mente se desbocó en cientos de posibles hipótesis, cada una peor que la anterior. 

- ¿Es sobre Voldemort, acaso él... ? - se aventuró a preguntar, casi al borde la silla, dejando parte de su pregunta inconclusa, temiendo materializar sus más profundos temores, en palabras. 

- No, gracias a Merlín, el aun no sabe nada. Hemos hecho todo lo posible porque aún no lo sepa - contestó, logrando calmar los temores del hombre. - Sin embargo, esta situación de la que te hablo es delicada. Y la única persona indicada para ello, eres tú, Severus. 

Estaba serio, muy serio, en sus ojos azules, ese reflejo de inquietud y nerviosismo continuaba, y eso lo ponía a él más nervioso. 

- ¿Podría decirme de qué asunto se trata, profesor?, son demasiados rodeos. - preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura. 

- Dos Aurors. 

- ¿Aurors? - Snape enarcó una ceja, sin comprender. 

- Bien. Es difícil cómo empezar, aunque he tratado de encontrar las palabras correctas. Estos Aurors de los que te hablo, provienen del Ministerio de Magia de Arabia. Las noticias de la resurrección de Voldemort han llegado hasta sus oídos. Y están muy preocupados. Se ha descubierto que en su propio país, se empiezan a formar grupúsculos de mortífagos. Por ahora son inofensivos, pero el Ministerio de Arabia ya está dando cuenta de ellos, antes de que empiecen a actuar. Sin embargo, consideraron que lo más prudente, en sus propias palabras era: "venir y matar la enfermedad desde el origen, antes de infectar a todo el cuerpo" 

- Pero Fudge... él... 

- Lo sé, se niega a ver la verdad. Ellos lo saben, por eso me han contactado a mí directamente. Y por esa razón, los dos mejores magos de entre su gente vienen en camino. 

Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Dos Aurors?, con Voldemort vivo, necesitaban un ejército no dos simples Aurors. Dumbledore, notando el escepticismo en los ojos de su colega, sonrió tranquilizadoramente. 

- No son cualquier Auror, Severus. Son magos poderosos, de eso que no te quepa duda. Tuve oportunidad de verlos en acción. Saben hacer su trabajo con una eficiencia que calificaría de escalofriante. Están muy entregados a su causa, aunque no tanto como para volverse ciegos, lo cual me alegra. Y tienen altos cargos en el Ministerio Mágico Árabe. 

- Aun así, profesor, por fuertes que sean, no bastaran para ayudarnos en contra de Voldemort. Usted debería saberlo. 

- Lo sé, y lo tengo muy presente. Ellos son tan sólo una avanzada. Vendrán a reconocer el terreno y ayudarnos en la organización de la resistencia en su contra. A pesar de que Fudge se niegue a ver la realidad, Arthur y Molly Weasley me han dado noticias esperanzadoras sobre los miembros del Ministerio. 

Severus estaba atento a cada una de las palabras del Director y Albus continuó su plática. 

- La mayoría ha presenciado o notado eventos inquietantes. Y el anuncio de que Voldemort, quizá esté de vuelta ha sido una noticia que no se han tomado a la ligera, están dispuestos a cooperar en todo lo necesario para evitar el regreso de Lord Voldemort al poder. Salvo una minoría, compuesta por algunos cabezas duras (Severus no pudo evitar torcer una sonrisa) y mortífagos encubiertos, el resto no duda de mi palabra y esperan el momento de actuar. 

- Bien, prosiga, profesor. 

- Como te he dicho, estos dos Aurors, son sólo una avanzada, detrás de ellos vendrán más, cuando estén seguros de dónde pisan. Arthur Weasley es un hombre muy competente en su trabajo, pero reclutar fuerzas y organizarse dentro del mismísimo Ministerio es tarea de titanes. 

- ¿Y esos hijos suyos? - espetó Snape con desdén, cruzándose de brazos 

- Charlie y Bill en este momento se hallan fuera del país, buscando aliados. Y sin embargo, ninguno tiene experiencia en cuanto a planeación y estrategia en caso de eventuales enfrentamientos con los mortífagos, esa es la razón por la que han enviado a ellos dos, al Jefe de las Fuerzas Mágicas Especiales y al Subjefe de Inteligencia y Espionaje. Son excelentes combatientes y... un matrimonio muy unido. - terminó diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa. 

- ¿Matrimonio? - interrogó, enarcando las cejas. 

- Sí, así es, y es aquí donde entras tú, Severus. 

Snape miraba ahora confuso. ¿Qué pintaba él ahí?, ¿Debía guiarlos acaso?, ¿Decirles todo lo que sabía sobre Voldemort o cooperar activamente con ellos?. Eso era muy arriesgado en su actual posición. 

- No tardará mucho, antes de que sepan sobre ellos - prosiguió Albus ajeno a las reflexiones del Profesor de Pociones. - Y más que nada, saber que no vienen solos. Sus hijos vendrán con ellos, son dos agradables muchachitos, bastante encan... 

- ¡¡¿QUEÉ?!! - Severus se levantó como impulsado por un resorte ante las afirmaciones del Director, mientras un desagradable presentimiento empezaba a crecer en su interior. - ¡¿TRAJERON A DOS MOCOSOS A ESTE LUGAR?!!, ¡PERO EN DÓNDE DEMONIOS TIENEN LA CABEZA! - rugió. 

Su primer pensamiento fue que debían estar locos. Venirse a tirar de cabeza al pozo de las serpientes, llevándose a sus propios hijos con ellos. Eso lo ponía enfermo. 

- Calma, calma, Severus - trató de tranquilizarlo- "sabía que se iba a poner así" - pensó el mago, entre resignado y divertido - Ellos vendrán aquí a Hogwarts a estudiar para no atrasarse. 

Severus aspiraba y respiraba rápidamente. Las cosas empezaban a tomar un cariz, que cada vez le estaba gustando menos. Ahora empezaba a entender el extraño nerviosismo del mago. 

- Consideraron que era mejor traerlos para tenerlos cerca y no llevarse alguna sorpresita desagradable si se quedaban en Arabia. Confían que si Harry Potter ha vivido aquí en relativa seguridad, sus hijos también. Y han depositado toda su confianza en mí. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo... 

Se calló un momento antes de proseguir, lo siguiente que vendría, sabia que no le iba a gustar al hombre. Observó a Severus, que ahora se había parado y lo miraba tenso y con cara de malas pulgas. 

- Quiero que queden bajo tu tutela. Que los cuides. 

- ¡¡Qué!!, ¡¡¿Quiere que actúe de niñera de esos dos?!! - y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en un librero cercano. Eso ya sobrepasaba sus límites. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Pero una vocecita le murmuró, "oooh sí, claro que sí" - maldito Potter - gruñó lo más bajo que pudo. 

- ¿Severus? 

Otra aspiración e inspiración, había ocasiones en que quería ahorcar al anciano. ¿Que no se daba cuenta de toda la carga que llevaba encima?. Ya tenía demasiado con actuar como un doble agente infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort, ser el profesor de Pociones, cuidar que sus Slytherins y Draco no equivocaran el camino, soportar a Sirius Black como compañero (un verdadero tormento) y al odioso de Potter y compañía, a quienes debía salvar cada vez que se metían en líos; para que encima de todo le endilgaran a un par de adolescentes malcriados. 

A ese paso no creía sobrevivir ni medio año. 

Se dejó caer en el sillón, frotándose las sienes, de repente le había venido una tremenda migraña. 

- ¿Por qué no los deja bajo el cuidado de la profesora Minerva?, ella está más capacitada y tiene más tiempo que yo. - espetó de malhumor. - supongo que está enterada y sabrá controlar mejor que yo a ese par de chiquillos. - terminó, alzando la vista, clavando sus ojos obscuros en los del anciano mago. 

Dumbledore leyó en ellos un amargo reproche, que entendió perfectamente. 

- Sé lo que estás pensando, y también lo siento mucho. No te lo pediría si no fuera tan importante, Severus. Sé de todo el trabajo que llevas a cuestas y más que nada, de lo difícil de esa misión, que me pone el alma en un hilo cada vez que te vas con ellos.   
Minerva también me reprochó esto que estoy haciendo, ella misma se ofreció para hacer el trabajo.   
Pero a pesar de que ella sea una bruja poderosa y estricta, no ha estado en contacto tan directo con las Artes Obscuras, como lo has estado tú; y mas más que nada, sabes como cómo trabaja la mente de un mortífago, lo cual es una ventaja, para adelantarse a futuros planes que pongan en riesgo la integridad de estos jóvenes.   
Y aunque no lo creas, tu guía será la mejor para ellos. Sé que Draco empieza a rendir sus frutos - comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa, que el otro hombre no pudo evitar aligerar la mueca de enojo que llevaba pintada en el rostro. - Minerva te ayudará en todo lo que haga falta, además la madre de los jóvenes me ha dicho, que son bastante tranquilos y nada problemáticos, han sido informados de todo y están concientes de su situación, así que han prometido cooperar en todo para no ser una carga pesada. 

- Sí, cómo no... - masculló Snape, resignado a su nuevo trabajo, detestaba acabar cediendo ante él. Tendría que plantearse seriamente, el examinar su zumo de calabaza. - ¿Cuándo llegan? 

- El 1° de septiembre, junto con los demás alumnos, se les incluirá en la selección y sus padres estarán ahí. 

- Fantástico - espetó con todo el sarcasmo posible, completamente fastidiado. 

- Anda, no te pongas así, te agradarán, son unos mellizos encantadores. Ya verás que te encantarán, el muchacho es ya todo un hombre fuerte y sano, y su hermana, un verdadero ángel. Pero no son ningunos niños, así que no tendrás que cuidarlos tanto, ya tienen 16 años, y sabrán arreglarselas cuando no estés con ellos. 

Apenas había terminado de decirlo, cuando Snape se irguió repentinamente en su silla. 

- ¿16... años? - preguntó, con una extraña expresión en el rostro 

- Sí, así es - pronunció lentamente Dumbledore, mirando la expresión de Severus. 

Y los dos quedaron en silencio. Después de un largo rato, Severus volvió a hablar. 

- ¿Es... un muchacho y... una muchacha? - en su voz, había un extraño deje de tristeza. 

- Sí, eso mismo - y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro del anciano al ver a su muchacho, como él le decía, bajar la cabeza haciendo caer todo su pelo sobre él, hasta taparle el rostro. 

En la mente del profesor de Pociones, se repetían aquellas dos frases: "muchacho y muchacha", "16 años". Estaba tan concentrado en todo lo referente a Voldemort y ese par de Aurors, que ni siquiera había puesto atención de que eran gemelos, hasta que le mencionaron la edad.  
Esa edad tendrían ellos, pensó con dolor. Si tan sólo, si tan sólo no hubiese pasado lo que pasó. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, y sus puños se contrajeron hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Pasado, pasado es, se dijo para convencerse y ahuyentar esas imágenes que nunca lo dejaban en paz, ni despierto, ni mucho menos dormido. 

Albus Dumbledore, dándose cuenta de aquella lucha interna, se levantó y rodeando el escritorio se acercó a Snape, aun con la cabeza gacha y puso su mano en el hombre del ex mortífago, apretándolo en señal de apoyo. Para ese dolor, las palabras estaban de más.   
Conocía esa pena y pensó que la vida se había ensañado como nunca con él. Una tragedia como esa, jamás debía sucederle a nadie, y por esa razón estaba ahí, con él. Para darle esa fuerza de seguir adelante y un motivo para vivir, aunque él quisiera ya estar muerto. 

"Ay, Severus..." - pensó. 

Después de otro rato de total silencio, Snape se levantó de su asiento. Su rostro nuevamente endurecido y el cabello cayéndole a los lados de la cara, un poco más largo. 

- No hay nada más que decir, supongo. 

- No, ya nada, Severus. 

- Si no le importa, me retiro. 

- Está bien, gracias. 

Asintió en forma de despedida. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras sus espaldas, se aventuró a preguntar, cómo eran ellos. 

- Hermosos, diría yo - emoción en su voz. 

No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero ya debía estar acostumbrado a las actitudes del Mago. Nunca cambiaría, pensó. Siempre le entusiasmaban los alumnos nuevos. Con todo su bullicio y esa inagotable vitalidad que a él lo ponían de nervios; pero que en los más intimo de su ser, él envidiaba. 

Y estaba a punto de cerrar, cuando la jovial voz del anciano Director, lo detuvo. 

- Se me olvidaba, ¡Remus Lupin vuelve con nosotros! 

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no ponerse a gritar. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! 

¡BLAM! 

Fue la única respuesta del Profesor de Pociones. Los retratos se despertaron sobre saltados, dos libros cayeron y Fawkes casi perdió el equilibro sobre la percha ante el súbito portazo. Mientras Dumbledore reía bajito, había días en que creía que a Severus le iba a dar un ataque. 

- Lastima que no me dejó decirle que Arabella prepararía ahora el Wolfsbane - le dijo a Fawkes - ¿sabes?, va a ser un año muy especial, mi querido amigo.   
  
  
  
  
  


Mientras tanto, Severus se movía como un enorme, veloz y furiosísimo murciélago, la melancolía de hacía un rato se había evaporado en segundos con esa noticia. Los pasillos del Castillo estaban desiertos. Era una fortuna que aun faltaran dos días para el inicio del curso, sino, dos o tres alumnos habrían acabado fulminados por una mirada de Snape. 

Poco a poco empezó a descender los escalones, mascullando pestes sobre Lupin y su condenada condición de hombre lobo. Incluyendo de paso y para no discriminar a Sirius y Harry. Peeves se paseaba por ese lugar en ese momento y sonrió malévolamente a la posibilidad de una víctima, con un carácter tan volátil y propenso a maldecir como cosaco con ese humor que llevaba. 

Cinco cubos con agua aparecieron sobre él, y sin decir agua va, se lanzó sobre la victima. 

- ¡Bomba uno!! - gritó Peeves 

Y Snape apenas pudo evitar la enorme cascada de agua que se le venía encima. Echando rayos por los ojos, al ver al insoportable Poltergeist con otras cuatro cubetas pletóricas de agua, listas a caerle encima. 

- ¡Bomba dos! 

- _¡Impervius!_ - bramó con un rápido movimiento de varita y el agua rebotó antes de llegar a él, mojando al poltergeist. 

- ¡Gah! 

- _¡Waddiwasi!_ - volvió a gritar con un veloz mandoble. 

La cubeta que se hallaba en el suelo, salió disparada hacia arriba golpeando las piernas de Peeves y enviándolo al suelo. Y sin darle tiempo de elevarse. Sintió la fría varita del profesor Snape en medio de los ojos. Con una mirada de asesino que lo hizo tragar saliva. 

- Intenta eso de nuevo, jodido fantasma de porquería y lo siguiente que se estrellará contigo será una maldición imperdonable. - espetó Snape en un susurro bajo y peligroso - ¿probamos? 

- Nnno no no profesor Snape. Peeves lamenta la broma, en verdad y promete no molestarle mas más, señor - balbuceó el fantasma con la voz más melosa de su repertorio. Nunca se había metido con Snape, y sería mejor no volver a intentarlo, podía ser aun más desagradable que el Barón Sanguinario. 

Snape despegó lentamente su varita de la frente del aterrado fantasma y se dio la media vuelta, haciendo que su túnica emitiera un pequeño fru - frú. Dejando a un Peeves aun aturdido. 

Minutos después llegaba a sus aposentos y se encerraba en su despacho. Al menos parte del mal humor se le había ido gracias al odioso Poltergeist. Se frotó las sienes de nuevo, recargándose en su silla. Tenía que digerir todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho sobre esos dos Aurors. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera había preguntado sus nombres. 

- ¡Demonios! - gruñó, reprendiéndose por semejante olvido. Ya le preguntaría en la mañana. Por ahora su cuerpo y su mente pedían descanso. 

Y entonces aquel sentimiento lo golpeó de nuevo al recordar la nueva misión que ahora le había encargado Albus. Dos adolescentes, de 16 años. 

Miró los cajones de su escritorio y del último, sacó una caja labrada en ébano con el escudo de Slytherin hecho en plata. Sus dedos recorrieron la textura dura y lisa del objeto. Un poco de polvo se empezaba a acumular en ella. Pero seguía igual que siempre, y se preguntó, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo, que no la había sacado?. Quizá un año, año y medio. O incluso más. Sus dedos siguieron recorriendo la caja, quitando el polvo. Suavemente colocó sus manos a los costados de la cajita y se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera enfrente de la caja de Pandora. 

Sus dedos se tensaron y lenta, muy lentamente, empezó a abrirla, hasta dejar al descubierto el contenido. Dentro de esta ésta, había algunos pergaminos amarillentos. Una flor seca. Un pedazo de tela de túnica, cuidadosamente doblado. Dos corbatitas pequeñas, verde y plata una, negra y amarilla la otra. Y por ultimo y al fondo, un paquetito, doblado en papel y amarrado con un lazo. 

Sólo el paquete enrollado en papel seguía dentro de la caja, después de vaciarla. 

Lanzó un suspiro y con manos temblorosas, lo cogió, con temor, casi con veneración. Y lo sostuvo frente a sí. Hasta que se decidió a desatarlo con dolorosa lentitud. 

El papel cayó en la pulida superficie de su escritorio. En sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser un retrato. Hecho del mismo material que la caja. Alternó la vista entre el retrato y las cosas ahora regadas en el escritorio. Cada una tenía una historia, y los mejores recuerdos de su vida. 

- Pero lo mejor de todo, vive aquí.... - musitó con inmensa tristeza, mientras sus ojos, se volvían más obscuros, y sus dedos recorrían la superficie del retrato que sostenía. Las personas de la foto le sonreían y lo saludaban felices. Había en los ojos de aquellas figuras, amor. Un profundo y absoluto amor hacia él. El mismo triste amor, que los ojos del Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin irradiaban. - los extraño...   
  
  
  
  
  


_¡¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! _

Estaba asustado, era la primera vez que estaba lejos de su casa, de sus padres. Miró nerviosamente a todos lados. Y encontró rostros parecidos. Ojos llenos de temor, caras pálidas y un terror absoluto. Se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer sereno. Su padre le había dicho, que en terreno extraño, había que guardar más que nunca la compostura. Si no quería ser presa fácil, tenía que aprender a sobrevivir. Y esa era por el momento la lección que más le resonaba en la cabeza. 

Y no iba a decepcionar a su padre. 

La Profesora McGonagall había terminado de dar su discurso y ahora les indicaba una puerta por la que debían pasar. Supuso que el comedor debía estar del otro lado, porque las voces de todos los alumnos llegaban hasta ellos. Se enderezó y caminó con toda la seguridad de la que era capaz. Volteó fugazmente para ver de nuevo los rostros de sus compañeros. ¿Quiénes estarían con él?, ¿Cuál casa le tocaría?. Toda su familia había estado en Slytherin o en contadas ocasiones, en Ravenclaw. Todos maestros de las Artes Obscuras, como se esperaba que lo fuera él. 

Esperaba no ser Gryffindor, la sola idea lo aterraba o peor aún, un Hufflepuff. Si caía en esas casas, traería la vergüenza a la familia. Y a sí mismo. Mientras pesaba en esas cosas. Vio a dos niños murmurarse cosas mientras avanzaban y sonreír fugazmente; junto a él, iba una niña de cabello tan negro como el suyo y que a la luz de las velas producía destellos azulados. Le recordó a un arbusto por lo abundante y alborotado que lo tenía. Y no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara por la ridícula comparación. 

Y la niña volteó. Sus ojos marrones chocando con los suyos. Parpadeó confusa. Y luego vio su ceñito fruncirse mientras le preguntaba. 

- ¿De qué te ríes? - le dijo herida en su dignidad, al ver que era ella la causante de su risa.. 

El niño alzó la vista con un gesto petulante y estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando la profesora Minerva solicitó su atención, ya estaban en el comedor y no se había dado cuenta. Él y todos los demás niños miraron hacia los profesores, distinguiéndose aquel anciano de barba plateada que les dirigió miradas cálidas, mientras la profesora McGonagall, llevaba un banquito y un sombrero viejo. 

- ¡Bien, es hora de la selección!! - exclamó el anciano y todos los alumnos presentes clavaron su vista en los nuevos alumnos. 

El Sombrero entonó su tradicional canción ante la sorpresa de todos los nuevos. 

Cuando terminó recibió una salva de aplausos, que fueron interrumpidos cuando la profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a cada alumno. 

- ¡Andrea Montagne! 

Una pequeña de cabello castaño avanzó y se acomodó con sumo cuidado el sombrero en su cabecita. 

¡RAVENCLAW! 

- ¡Igor Kerkiroff! 

¡GRYFFINDOR! 

Cada nuevo alumno era recibido con grandes aplausos y gritos de parte de su Casa. 

- James Potter 

¡GRYFFINDOR! 

- ¡Ewan Rosier! 

¡SLYTHERIN! 

El cada vez se ponía más nervioso, ¿y si acababa en Gyrffindor o Hufflepuff? 

- ¡Severus Snape! 

Había pegado un bote, ligero como para no ser notado, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron al oír una risita ahogada a su lado. La niña del pelo de arbusto reía saboreando su pequeña venganza. El pequeño Severus le lanzó su mejor mirada amenazante, antes de salir lo mas rápido hacia el taburete. Sin dejar de pensar en esa niña que contra todo, parecía tremendamente feliz con lo que estaba pasando. 

Se sentó en el banquito y el sombrero le cubrió hasta los ojos. Pasaron varios angustiosos segundos, en que el sombrero comenzó a mascullar sobre sus aptitudes Hasta que al fin gritó lo que esperaba oír. 

¡SLYTHERIN! 

Con una gran sonrisa, caminó hacia su mesa, siendo recibido calurosamente por sus nuevos compañeros de cofradía. 

¡Fern Holopainen! 

La niña del cabello alborotado subió, y una parte de él, la más contradictoria, quiso que el sombrero gritara Slytherin, tenía ganas de tenerle cerca para enseñarle un par de cositas que debía saber sobre un Snape. Y de paso reírse de su ridícula mata de cabello. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente el sombrero exclamó. 

¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!! 

La pequeña pegó un salto apenas se libró del sombrero y salió corriendo hacia su mesa, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y saludando a sus nuevos amigos. 

- Hufflepuff... - masculló con una mueca de burla - creo que si me voy a divertir... - y una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro pálido.   
  
  
  
  
  


Una luz se apagó en el castillo de Hogwarts. Mientras que en un Hotel de Londres, una pareja oía reír y juguetear a un par de adolescentes en el cuarto contiguo. 

- ¿Fue correcto traerlos aquí? Su interlocutor, un hombre alto y barbado, la miró con comprensión. Debía rondar los cuarenta años y en su rostro bondadoso se podían notar las marcas de un sufrimiento llevado a cuestas y en silencio. 

- Claro que sí. 

- Pero.... ¿y si sólo complicamos todo en vez de remediar?, Estamos al borde de una guerra. Y ellos, ellos quizá no podrán resistirlo. 

-Lo resistirán, lo sé, tú también lo sabes. Además, ellos no habrían consentido jamás que los dejaras allá; esto es de ustedes. Ha llegado la hora en que sean ustedes quienes devuelvan el golpe. 

- ¿Ya no podíamos aplazarlo más, verdad?, cuánto ansié esto y cuánto miedo tengo de equivocarme. 

- No , mi corazón y el tuyo saben que es el tiempo - pausó, para volver a agregar - es mi oportunidad de redención, lamento haberlos dejado solos, lamento que por mi culpa, tú y mis niños hayan tenido que vivir ese horror, yo de todos los hombres de este mundo, era el que más debía estar contigo y fallé. - murmuró hundiéndose en el regazo de la mujer que estaba sentada al borde de la cama, envuelta en aquel Shador* azul oscuro que la cubría de pies a cabeza, a excepción de sus ojos negros. 

- No te atormentes, cariño, no fue tu culpa. Lo vamos a arreglar, vamos a enderezar este entuerto. Ya lo verás. - Y los dos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, mientras las risas y los juegos seguían escuchándose en la otra habitación.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Voldemort Monologuea...** Esta historia a venido a ser un producto inconsciente. O debería decir del subconsciente. Me declaro Fan total de Severus Snape y amo todos los fics que lo mencionen. Más si los protagoniza él.   
Sin embargo y contra todo lo pensado NUNCA se me pasó por la cabeza, hacerle un fic a él. Lo más serio que me planteé de Fics Harry Potter, fue hacer uno sobre la pareja Penélope/ Percy... y quizá un Draco/ Ginny o algo que relacionara al trío maravilla y a Draco. Pero no algo sobre Severus. Este fic, era más bien privado. Sólo mío y que nunca vería la luz, porque... bueno, porque no me creía capaz de hacerlo.   
Y sin embargo, después de un largo día de paranoia sobre y alrededor de esta historia ... ¡PLOP!... las manos se movieron por sí solas y en 5 horas salió el primer capítulo. 

Otra cosa que debo agregar, es mi total agradecimiento para mis dos Beta Readers, que han hecho el honor de serlo. Mi lobito Remus Lupin aka Raquel; y a mi Mortífago mas Fiel, Lucius Malfoy aka Nyaar. Besos y gracias por ayudarme con este engendro maléfico xD 

* Shador: Túnica que usan las mujeres Iraquíes para cubrirse por completo, a excepción de los ojos. Andar sin ella por la calle, puede ser motivo para ser enviada a la cárcel. 


	2. 1° de Septiembre

  
  
**CAPITULO 2: 1° de Septiembre**

Fare thee well, little broken heart   
Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness 

Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone 

Constant longing for the perfect soul   
Unwashed scenery forever gone  
__

Primera clase de la mañana, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. 

Sus compañeros de dormitorio eran un monton de flojos sin remedio, pensó Severus con enfado. Y él no estaba en Hogwarts por la tarea de tener que despertarles, no era criada de nadie para tomarse semejantes molestias. Sabía perfectamente que a ese tipo de gente, había que evitarlos. Sus padres no tolerarían que su hijo, fuese amigo de magos holgazanes que no lo llevasen a ninguna parte. Y él pensaba lo mismo. 

Aunque, aquel chico Rosier, también compañero de dormitorio, era el único que se había levantado sin ayuda, un poco tarde, pero lo había hecho solo; y le había echado una mano en el Expresso de Hogwarts. Quizá, no estaría mal si tenía amistad con él. 

Quizá. 

La mochila le pesaba un poco, a causa de todos los libros que llevaba, pero prefería estar preparado para todas las clases y evitarse los viajes innecesarios a su Sala Común. En su mano apretaba el tintero, lo único que no había metido a la mochila, con riesgo a que el peso de los libros lo rompiera. Era con mucho su posesión mas valiosa, ya que su madre se lo había obsequiado por su ingreso a Hogwarts, y no pudo evitar el impulso de alzarlo para que le diera la luz de las antorchas que aún seguían encendidas. 

Parecía un caleidoscopio lleno de jaspeados tonos verdes, la tinta un poco translucida brillaba, suavemente agitada por su dueño; el cristal había sido primorosamente trabajado, mostrando una superficie de rombos en bajorrelieve y coronado por un delicado tapon de cristal que embonaba perfectamente en la boca de la botella.   
Severus había comprobado, que incluso puesto de revés, ni una gota de tinta salía del interior. 

Era una verdadera obra de arte. 

Todos sus sentidos estaban tan concentrados observando el frasquito, que no se dió cuenta del ruido de pasos rápidos que iban directo a él, ni de las murmuraciones lastimeras del dueño de tales sonidos. 

- ¡Es tarde, re tarde, tardísimo!, me matan, me van a matar, ¡¿ay, por qué me tenía que dormir?!, si papá o mamá se enteraran. 

¡PUM! 

El golpazo le había llegado de frente y con fuerza, lanzandolo hacia atrás, mientras el tintero se le escurría de los dedos, y escapaba volando ante su horrorizada mirada. Cayó de sentón y el mundo parecía haber enmudecido, mientras veía al flamante frasquito hacer un arco perfecto, antes de estrellarse en el suelo. 

No hubo más ruido que el del cristal, chocando y rompiendose contra las baldosas. 

Ni siquiera notó, que detrás de él, alguien había hecho más ruido, que sus libros habían salido despedidos en todas direcciones y que intentaba levantarse después de dar con la cara al piso. 

Algo frío le empezó a bajar por su rostro y al tocarlo, vio que sus dedos estaban manchados de oscura tinta verde. De SU tinta. En ese instante su cerebro logró salir del shock y procesar rapidamente todo lo que había pasado en segundos. 

Furia. 

La sintió correrle por todo el cuerpo. Atrás alguien se empezaba a levantar y se paró de un brinco, apretando su varita dispuesto a maldecir todo lo que sabía, al imbécil que había roto el regalo de su madre. 

Ni su sorpresa, ni su desagrado pudieron ser más grandes, frente a él, estaba la misma Hufflepuff de pelo de arbusto; con el sombrerito torcido, los cabellos mas desordenados de lo normal, un monton de libros en sus manos y la mochila colgandole a medio brazo. Con semejante cuadro, se habría burlado, pero en esos momentos su rabia era mayor. Tan grande para no atinar a escoger una buena maldición, de la amplia gama que se le venía en avalancha a la cabeza. 

La miró. 

Ella lo miró a él. 

Él frunció el ceño. 

Y ella... se rió. 

Sintió enrojecer de rabia. Eso era el colmo de todo lo que podía soportar. Pero antes de siquiera poder levantar la varita, alguien abrió una puerta y un pequeño Hufflepuff de cabello cenizo se asomó. 

- ¡Fern, apurate, el profesor Flitwick está dentro! - gritó, sin percatarse de la presencia de Severus. 

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! 

Como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas, la chiquilla pareció olvidarse de él y dió media vuelta echando a correr, hasta desaparecer por la puerta. 

- ¡Es una...!   


El regresar a la conciencia, trajo como resultado volver a sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si el Sauce Boxeador lo hubiese tomado como saco de golpear. El Lord Oscuro había vuelto más cruel que nunca y a pesar de cumplirse una semana, los resquicios de aquel _Cruciatus_ que les había aplicado seguían sintiéndose. 

A veces se preguntaba cuanto duraría este juego. Era inquietante que aún siguiera vivo, porque cada vez tenía mas claro que Voldemort sabía de su traición, no se lo había dicho, y no hacía falta; ya no lo trataba con la confianza de antaño. ¿Qué había designado para él?, se preguntó. ¿Acaso un destino peor que la muerte que se merecía?. Ni idea. Y no quedaba mas que seguir adelante.

Un bostezo y una estiradita, entonces recordó de golpe que hoy era primero de Septiembre y que 'ellos' llegarían hasta el anochecer, y con ellos todos los demás alumnos, para iniciar el nuevo ciclo escolar. Iba a ser un año difícil para todos. 

Recordar tal cosa le sacó un suspiro largo y fatigado, no sabía si maldecir a Dumbledore o agradecerle su intento de ayuda. Sabía bien por qué le había dado a esos niños. Y pensó que de todas sus ideas esa era la más loca y ridícula. Y perturbadora. 

Su dichosa forma de preocuparse por él, ahora le había removido todos esos recuerdos de una forma que sólo podía calificarse de brutal. Él, que los había enterrado profundamente, para asegurarse noches menos amargas. 

¿Pero no todas sus noches lo habían sido desde entonces? 

Sí, era cierto, pero recordar lo menos posible le garantizaba ganas de despertarse y empezar a moverse para alejar los recuerdos. Sin embargo, ahora... todos ellos estaban a flor de piel, gracias a un par de chiquillos que nunca había visto. 

Y de paso, había soñado con "eso".

Y encima, cierta vocecita instalada cómodamente en su cabeza, como una Trewlaney particular, le auguraba un año movido que le iba a poner el mundo de cabeza hasta cotas inimaginadas. 

- Diablos – masculló, empezaban a darle mas migrañas. Si llegaba al sexto curso, entero, por Merlín que sería un milagro. 

  


_"Tenemos miedo. Más del que nos atrevemos ha aceptar. Él ha vuelto, otra vez. Justo cuando todos los de mi generación creíamos que jamás lo iba hacer. Que era tan sólo un nombre para temer y nombrar al mal que alguna vez había tocado a los nuestros. Y lo único que nos quedaba, era rendir tributo a aquel que nos había salvado de su oscuridad. " _

_Y ahora... _

_Nos damos cuenta que no era verdad. Que vivimos bajo una ilusión. _

_Que una guerra se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas, sin que nadie haga nada. _

_El Ministerio está revolucionado. Muchos magos se lo han tomado en serio, o al menos es lo que dice papá. A veces lo veo llegar cansado, enojado, mandándonos a los menores a dormir. ¡Qué frustración! Y sin embargo, los cuatro, lo hemos oído hablar con mamá y mis hermanos mayores hasta la madrugada. _

_Está preocupado y temeroso. Papá es un hombre muy amable y pacífico, estas cosas no son lo suyo. Sabe que muchos magos creen. Desgraciadamente, esos muchos, son magos pobres como nosotros. Sin puestos importantes, que obedecen a los de arriba. Y esos de arriba son los pocos que no creen en la vuelta de Voldemort (o fingen que no), son magos ricos, como el padre de Malfoy. ¡Estúpido Malfoy!, cuánto se ha de estar riendo el imbécil creído ese. _

_Odio esto, por culpa de ese ministro idiota mi mejor amigo está en peligro. Y tengo miedo por él. Sé que algún día se enfrentará a ese mago Tenebroso y temo no volverlo a ver. _

_¿Qué haremos?" _

- ¡Ron! 

La chica de cabello castaño sacudió al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. Habían estado hablando bastante tiempo en paz, sin caer en sus discusiones y de repente lo había visto callar y quedar absorto en algún punto del largo Expreso de Hogwarts. 

- ¿Eeeh...aaah? - parpadeó el muchacho algo confundido. 

- ¿Estás bien, Ron?, te quedaste callado. - preguntó preocupada. 

- No, nada, no pasa nada. - se excusó con torpeza. 

Sin embargo Hermione frunció el entrecejo incrédula, a esas alturas Ron debería saber que no la podía engañar. Y al parecer el pelirrojo llegó a la misma conclusión, porque antes de que Hermione volviera a abrir la boca, le señaló hacia un lado. 

- ¡Mira, ahí viene Harry! - y salió corriendo al encuentro de su amigo, que llegaba acompañado del señor Weasley. Hermione no pudo enojarse, también deseaba ver a Harry. Y salió tras Ron. 

Apenas se le acercó, la chica Granger le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello al "niño que vivió", provocándole un ligero rubor. Y el pelirrojo tuvo que debatirse entre la alegría de ver a su mejor amigo y unos leves celos, sabiendo que él no había recibido abrazo (aunque le aterrorizaran).   
Y fue así como el llamado "trío maravilla" se había vuelto a reunir al fin, después de un verano tensamente tranquilo. Se saludaron, hablando de lo mucho que se habían echado de menos. Del porque (por qué), esta vez no habían podido enviarle cartas por lechuza. 

La señora Weasley irrumpió en ese instante, aun con la mirada conmovida. Había estado viendo la escena, alejada, junto con los gemelos y Ginny. Sin más, se dedicó a darles fuertes abrazos y besos; llenándolos de mil recomendaciones, sonando más frecuentemente la de no meterse en líos. A Harry siempre le habían gustado esos desplantes maternales que ponían de nervios a Ron. Y Hermione no pudo menos que sonreír con ternura al ver a la señora Weasley plantarle dos besos al "hijo honorario" de los Weasley. 

- Será mejor que suban al tren - ordenó el señor Weasley a sus hijos. 

Más besos y recomendaciones. 

La marabunta se formó con tantos chicos y baúles. Todos tratando de ordenar quién debía ir primero. Mientras subía los baúles al vagón, un joven se acercó al señor Weasley y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído. Para luego perderse entre la multitud. 

- Molly querida, nos hablan. 

- Voy Arthur, bien chicos, ya saben, cuiden mucho a Ginny, nada de líos y... 

- ¡Lo que diga, general! - interrumpieron los gemelos cuadrándose ante ella. Tanto el trío Gryffindor como Ginny tuvieron que darse la vuelta para que la madre de Ron no los viera ahogarse de la risa. 

- ¡Son imposibles! 

- Querida... 

- Oh, bueno, ¡espero verlos en navidad, chicos! - gritó alejándose con su esposo hasta el último vagón.   


- ¿En navidad?, ¿qué quiso decir con eso? - cuestionó Harry cuando se hubieron sentado en su compartimiento. Todo el clan Weasley había decidido quedarse más cerca de él. 

- Eso, papá y mamá quieren que pasemos las navidades con ellos, contigo incluido. - contestó George con una sonrisa. 

- ¡¿En serio?, me encantaría! - exclamó Harry bastante animado. 

- Chicos - carraspeó Hermione - y cinco pares de ojos la voltearon a ver - no me gusta ser quien lo diga, pero no va ha ser muy posible. 

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ron listo a enzarzarse en otra de sus eternas discusiones con ella. 

- Bueno, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto, por lo que (aquí miró a todos) ningún lugar fuera de Hogwarts sería seguro para Harry. 

Ron se tensó ante esa posibilidad; era cierto, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Harry tenía derecho a pasar unas navidades con ellos. Si era posible, las mejores de toda su vida. 

- Oh, vamos, ¿siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión?, además no le pasó nada en todo el verano con esos horribles muggles, así que dudo que le ocurra algo cuando esté con todos nosotros, Bill y Charlie estarán ahí también. 

- ¡Es que no entiendes! Estamos hablando del mundo mágico y para navidad quién sabe qué tanto haya pasado o qué haya hecho ese mago horrendo. 

Silencio en el vagón. Esa era una verdad irrefutable. 

- Quizá tengas razón - quien hablaba ahora era George. En su rostro pecoso se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa, y sin embargo había seriedad en sus ojos. - Pero no podemos vivir pensando en lo que ese "que no debe ser nombrado" nos va hacer. La vida sin risa, no es vida Hermione. Que pase lo que deba de pasar, y que eso no sea pretexto para dejar de reír. - finalizó con un tono lleno de ánimo en la voz. 

- Sabias palabras, hermanito - agregó Fred con gesto teatral - anda Hermione, no te preocupes, Harry y tú, porque obviamente estás invitada, estarán seguros. Instalaremos el sistema de seguridad "Weasley", en contra de "vetustos magos putrefactos" 

Risas. 

- Oye, Fred. 

- ¿Sí, George? 

- El tipo ya no es un cadáver viviente. 

- ¡Ah!, corrección, contra "insufribles magos tenebrosos megalómanos", ¿queda ese? 

La respuesta fue un estallido de carcajadas y ni siquiera Hermione pudo enojarse con ellos, demasiado ocupada en sostenerse el estómago. Había razón en las palabras de George. 

- ¡Imagínenselo!, lleno de bombas fétidas y apestando a zorrillo - agregó Ron entre risas. 

- ¡Pero si ya está podrido!, ¿a que sí Harry? 

- Pues no olía a rositas, ¡se los aseguro! 

- ¡Podríamos dispararle un inodoro! - grito entusiasmada Ginny. Más risas, imaginando a Voldemort coronado por un inodoro. 

- ¡Woow! ¡esa es una buena idea, hermanita!, mira George, tenemos competencia - bromeó Fred 

- Oooooh, nuestra pequeña Ginny ha aprendido tanto. ¡Sniif!!, ¡qué orgullo! 

Mientras decía esto, George, imitando a su madre, estrujó a Ginny, fingiendo llorar de felicidad. 

- ¡Ack!, ¡me estás asfixiando! 

Para Harry fue un bálsamo maravilloso a la herida que significaba Cedric. Ver a los Weasleys y a sus mejores amigos riendo no tenía precio.   


Unos cuantos vagones atrás. 

El joven rubio había llegado solo. Ni su padre ni su madre habían podido acompañarlo esta vez. Y estaba al tanto del por qué. Sólo esperaba que todo les saliera bien, mejor dicho, que ellos regresaran con bien. Había tenido un verano bastante movido. Y sintió más que nunca, la alegría de saber que pronto volvería a Hogwarts, cerca de aquel hombre que se había ganado su respeto y el único que le podía ayudar con todas las dudas que ahora le llenaban la cabeza. 

Divisó a Crabbe entre la multitud, solo al igual que muchos Slytherins. Más allá, vio a Goyle y su padre, un hombre altísimo y corpulento, bastante malencarado. Y al parecer, le daba instrucciones a Gregory sobre el comportamiento propio del Slytherin que era. El mismo de todos los años. Su padre podía ser duro, pero nada en comparación con el de Goyle. 

Sin embargo, eso era algo que no le importaba. Se reunieron y después de unas cuantas palabras, entraron en busca de su compartimiento acostumbrado. Ahí estaba, Draco empezaba a girar el pomo de la puerta, cuando una voz los interrumpió. Un Prefecto de Séptimo curso iba hacia ellos. 

- Ese compartimiento no, señores. 

- ¿Por qué no? - cuestionó Draco desdeñosamente, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. 

- Está ocupado y por ordenes del Director Dumbledore nadie más puede entrar, ni importunar a sus ocupantes. - respondió, algo molesto por la insolencia de Draco - así que por favor, busquen otro. O me veré obligado a notificarlo al director y a su jefe de casa. - puntualizó con su mejor tono de amenaza. 

De buena gana lo habría mandado al diablo, pero acabar frente al Director no valía la pena hacerlo. Al ver que no se iba a mover hasta que se fueran, dieron media vuelta, en busca de otro lugar, o al menos eso creyó el otro. No bien hubo desaparecido, Draco y los otros dos regresaron. 

- Bien, bien, muy sospechoso, ¿no creen, muchachos? 

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron, sonriendo malévolamente al ver las intenciones de Draco. 

- Entonces veamos quiénes son sus ocupantes - dijo abriendo la puerta. 

Apenas lo hizo, fue recibido por un golpe de calor directo a la cara. La temperatura dentro de ese compartimiento debía ser la del doble que hacía afuera. Pero después de la sorpresa inicial su mirada se posó en la pareja de jóvenes que estaban ahí. Debían ser un poco mayores que él, y al parecer no habían oído la puerta abrirse, ya que el chico se mantenía recostado tranquilamente sobre el regazo de la que debía ser su gemela, a juzgar por los mismos tonos de piel y el color de cabello. 

Vestían el uniforme de Hogwarts: túnica oscura, aún sin escudo de casa, el corte de cuello en "V", dejando sobresalir el cuello blanco de la camisa y las corbatas todavía blancas. ¿Alumnos nuevos?. Eso era bastante extraño. 

- ... Inglaterra, ¿qué distinta es, verdad?; ¿En qué casa crees que nos toque?; espero que estemos juntos, tengo algo de miedo y aun así, creo que es emocionante - la voz de la chica llegaba hasta ellos, en suaves susurros. 

- Lo sé

- Colegio mixto, ¿te imaginas?, ¡chicas y chicos conviviendo juntos!... ¡es la vida!, - chilló encantada - y tú, no usarás tu Hatta*, sino ese sombrero de punta, me das risa - agregó entre sonrisas.

El muchacho lanzó un suspiro, que aparentaba fastidio. 

- Aaaw, no me pongas esa cara. ¡Es que da risa! 

- Hermana, seriamente, hay cosas mas importantes que recordarme lo gracioso, que según tú, me veo con eso. Deberías preocuparte por mantenerte informada y por el adaptarnos lo mas rápido posible a la vida en Inglaterra, ya que no estamos precisamente de vacaciones. ¿Entendido? - dijo con voz mesurada, contrastando profundamente con la emotividad de su hermana. 

- Ahí vas de nuevo - contestó ella con una sonrisa resignada - hermano, el que seas cinco minutos mayor que yo... 

- Demuestra que son decisivos para definir nuestra madurez. - espetó seriamente 

- Graaaacias, muy amable de vuestra parte, querido señor mío. Sólo trato de aligerar las cosas - se defendió - ya sé que estamos en una tierra extraña, sin embargo no me gusta que te tomes el mundo tan en serio. ¡Piensa en todo lo nuevo que vamos a conocer! 

Su hermano estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando un carraspeo los volvió a la realidad y se encontraron con un chico de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises que los miraba con porte arrogante. 

El muchacho se incorporó rápidamente y dedicó a Draco una mirada escrutadora.   
Su hermana, por otro lado decidió que no podían quedársele viendo. Era oportunidad de conocer a un inglés legítimo y no la iba a perder. Se alisó la falda donde segundos antes había tenido apoyada la cabeza de su hermano y levantándose con toda propiedad se encaminó hacia Draco. Su gemelo se había quedado sentado, sin ninguna intención de moverse. 

- _AL Salaam Aleikum_ (la paz sea contigo) - saludó con cordial cortesía - Es "Hola" en árabe - explicó la chica, extendiéndole la mano - Un placer conocerte. 

Draco tan solo miró a la joven despectivamente y se dirigió al muchacho que continuaba sentado, dejando a la chica con la mano extendida, ante el desconcierto de ésta, ¿Habría hecho algo mal? 

- ¿Me pueden decir qué hacen en MI compartimiento? - espetó en su clásico tono, mientras Crabbe y Goyle se situaban detrás de él. 

No bien habían salido esas palabras de sus labios, el muchacho se levantó de su lugar con toda calma, sin despegar sus ojos obscuros del rubio Slytherin. Continuaba serio, pero la mirada era fría e intimidante. Para Draco fue como un Dejavu y no le gustó nada. 

Crabbe y Goyle, aún a su espalda, se habían tensado al mismo tiempo al ver a ese chico extranjero erguirse cuan alto era. Problemas, tenía buena estatura y aunque delgado, no era enclenque. Sí, esos tenían que ser problemas, pensaron. 

- ¿Qué... has dicho? - interrogó el muchacho acercándose a Draco. 

Había en su andar la seguridad propia de un Emir. Y su voz distinta a la de hacía un momento, destilaba aquel acento orgulloso y altivo, propio de su gente. 

- Creo, que he sido bastante claro - repuso Malfoy alzando la cabeza, sonriendo con aire de superioridad. 

- Mmmh... ya veo - dijo examinando al Slytherin - buenas ropas, según veo, provienes de buena familia 

Draco sonrió arrogante, disfrutando el reconocimiento de ese extranjero. 

- Lástima que sea lo único que tenga clase en ti - espetó con altivez. 

- ¿Qué dijiste? - susurró el Slytherin 

- Eso, mis elfos domésticos sin duda tienen más categoría - puntualizó el moreno con toda calma - sabes... 

- ¡Escucha, estúpido, nadie me...! 

- Pésimos modales, ¿que no sabes cerrar la boca? - continuó con voz fría y Draco calló de golpe. Por un instante creyó haber oído a su padre, con el mismo tono y los mismos ademanes; provocando en él ese incomodo sentimiento de inferioridad que sólo Lucius Malfoy era capaz de causarle.

- Si tu interlocutor habla, tú callas. Es obvia tu falta de clase. 

- ¡Eso no es verdad, tengo más clase que tú, idiota! - escupió sin pensar, eso había sido más de lo que podía soportar. En su vida, nadie aparte de su padre lo había hecho sentirse así, y no lo iba a perdonar. 

Sin embargo, con un movimiento rápido Crabbe y Goyle lo pescaron de cada hombro, tratando de evitar un mal mayor. 

- Encima de todo, incapaz de mantener la compostura. Penoso - prosiguió con la misma calma, las manos detrás como si fuera un profesor, censurando a un alumno. - Obviamente, vuestros padres no te han enseñado modales. Tu deplorable actitud hacia mi hermana me lo demostró hace un instante. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿eres tan vulgar como para no saber tratar a una dama?. 

Draco tan solo entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada. 

- Eres un espectáculo lastimoso. Creí que tendrías más sangre fría. Así que... ¿podrías hacer el favor de sacar tu enervante y vulgar (acentuando la ultima palabra) presencia de aquí? - dijo, indicándole la puerta con un suave ademán.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres se movió. 

- Si esperabas que contestara tu pregunta, siento decir, que lo que haga o deje de hacer, no te... 

- ¡Basta! 

Una delicada mano morena se había interpuesto como una barrera repentina entre Malfoy y el muchacho. 

- Hermano, sinceramente, no creo que lo que me hizo él amerite que lo humilles de esa manera - objetó la muchacha con suave firmeza - No es ni la primera, ni la última vez que me tratan así, y a veces peor. Te agradezco que me cuides, pero creo que has ido muy lejos. - continuó, mirando a su hermano, cuyo rostro tranquilo se había vuelto imposiblemente más serio. 

Se volteó hacia Draco visiblemente apenada. 

- Lamento lo que ha pasado, siento no haber intervenido antes pero no pensé que esto... yo, discúlpelo... - dijo inclinándose. 

- Hermana, no consiento que ...

- Discúlpeme a mí - interrumpió Draco repentinamente - Ha sido mi falla, y le ruego perdone mi pésima actitud hacia usted; su hermano tiene razón al reclamármelo - se excusó con impecable cortesía, aun con las mejillas rojas. Ahora fue el turno de Draco de inclinarse caballerosamente ante la desconcertada joven. 

Crabbe y Goyle, sintieron que el alma les volvía al cuerpo. Sus instintos, mejores que sus cerebros, les habían dicho, que ese delgado moreno, podía ser más temible de lo que había aparentado. 

La chica sonrió algo más aliviada y le extendió la mano, tratando de romper la tensa atmósfera que se había formado. 

- Está bien, peores me han tocado - argumentó animada en un intento de hacer que Draco se sintiera mejor - un gusto conocerte, me llamo Jazeera Kotipelto y este es mi hermano... 

- Sahir Kotipelto, un disgusto conocerlo, señor. 

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - contestó con la misma frialdad. 

Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de querer estrecharle la mano al otro. Y la chica, juiciosamente se abstuvo de intentar algo. 

- Y ustedes, ¿cómo se llaman?

Jazeera había mirado a los dos corpulentos muchachos que se hallaban tras Malfoy, y una sonrisita divertida bailaba en sus labios al verlos mirarla, mirarse y empezar a balbucear. Draco tan solo se llevó la mano a la cara, pensando en que se había levantado del lado equivocado. 

Ni Crabbe, ni Goyle atinaban a reaccionar lógicamente. Ninguna, absolutamente ninguna chica se había molestado en dirigirles la palabra en toda su vida y ni se diga mirarlos de esa forma tan cordial. Normalmente, las chicas de su casa, les miraban con recelo. Y ni que decir de las de otras casas. 

- ¿Pueden intentar portarse como gente civilizada por una vez en su vida?, la señorita los ha saludado - reprendió Draco al ver que no parecían muy dispuestos a contestar. 

Crabbe, carraspeando repetidas veces, fue quien se aventuró a contestar. 

- Bu..buenos días - logró articular, intentando con esfuerzo ser lo más correcto y educado. - Me llamo .... Vincent y... y me apellido Crabbe - dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, bastante apenado. 

Draco lanzó un bufido exasperado. 

Un gusto, Crabbe - y extendió su mano. Vincent creyó que se iba a desmayar. Pero la tomó con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, no quería enfadar a su hermano si la lastimaba. 

Después miró a Goyle, que más que temeroso estaba aterrorizado. Tenía la cara blanca y el cuerpo tieso, como si creyera que ella fuera Voldemort o algo por el estilo. 

- ¿Está bien? 

- Yo... yo... yo creo... creo que sí – masculló, respirando y aspirando con fuerza. 

- No te voy a comer, ¿sabes?

Goyle había sonreído levemente. 

- No... no creo... esto... yo... mmmm... lo... lo sé. 

- ¿Cómo te llamas? 

- ¿Yo? 

Decididamente, Draco estaba seguro de que ese tenía que ser el momento más humillante de su vida; y para rematar, sufriéndolo en frente del tipo que para ese momento le había quitado el puesto a Potter, como la persona mas detestable en el mundo. 

Por Merlín que deseaba que el piso del vagón se abriera bajo sus pies, o que a Goyle lo partiera un rayo (lo segundo le gustaba más).

"Debo plantearme seriamente cambiar de amistades" – pensó para si mismo.

- Claro que sí, vamos, ¿tan mal me veo?. - insistió la chica bastante divertida. 

- No... nada - dijo tragando saliva - Me... me llamo Gregory... Goyle. 

- Pues mucho gusto Gregory - y de nuevo le ofreció la mano. 

Craso error, Gregory estaba en medio de lo que parecía un colapso nervioso y sujetó la mano de la árabe con tal fuerza, que al agitarla, hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara como si fuera victima de una descarga eléctrica. 

- ¡Aaaaayy! @_@ 

"Mier-da" – pensó Draco

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!, ¡no... no era mi intención, lo siento! – gimió Goyle parando al instante. 

- ¡Au!, entendido - Jazeera sintió que estaba por regresar todas sus ranas de chocolate. - eeeh, ¿podrías devolverme mi mano?, creo que todavía sirve. – pidió con una mueca algo dolorida al ver su mano estrujada entre aquellas dos manazas

- ¡Lo siento! - gimió avergonzado, soltándola. 

En tanto, Crabbe alternaba miradas entre su compañero y Sahir, cuyas manos había creido ver crisparse.

"Oh- oh, era taaan joven", pensó volviendo la vista a Gregory. 

- Está bien, no hay problema, vaya que eres fuerte - dijo tallándose la mano. Después de eso, Draco consideró que era mejor poner pies en polvorosa, antes de que al desagradable hermano de Jazeera pudiera decir algo más. 

- Bien, vámonos, el tren pronto se pondrá en marcha. Si nos disculpan. – se despidió y literalmente se esfumaron.

Dos compartimentos más adelante, encontraron uno vacío y se encerraron ahí por el resto del viaje, cada uno con sus pensamientos.   


Habían tenido un desayuno incómodamente tranquilo, pero Dumbledore no se podía quejar, absolutamente ningún comentario hostil sobre el hombre lobo se le había escapado de los labios. Bueno, siendo sinceros, no había abierto la boca nada más que para comer, a pesar de los múltiples intentos del profesorado por hacerles entablar conversación. ¡Por Merlín, que manía de querer arreglarlo todo!, pensó con molestia.

Y si con la vuelta de Lupin no hubiese bastado, a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido coronar el pastel de su vida en Hogwarts con una cerecita. Y vaya cereza, se dijo a sí mismo. Su Trewlaney particular había resultado mas acertada que la verdadera. El sexto curso, si llegaba, lo iba a iniciar con una migraña galopante. Así que debía aprovechar sus últimas horas de apacible tranquilidad por los silenciosos y amplios pasillos del castillo, antes de recibir a toda aquella horda de estudiantes, con Potter y compañía incluida (¡horror!), que le robarían la tranquilidad por el resto del año. 

Oyó resonar pasos detrás de su espalda, mezclándose con el sutil fru frú de su túnica, pero no se molestó en voltear. Si era Lupin, enviado por los demás a hacerle plática, pues que lo olvidara.

- ¡Severus!

La voz del director hizo eco por todo el pasillo, deteniendo al instante el paso firme y veloz de su profesor de Pociones, que lo vio llegar a su lado, con la mano en el pecho. Maravilloso, tenía mas de cien años y el haciéndole correr. 

- ¿Profesor? – preguntó, algo preocupado. 

- Vaya muchacho, me has hecho dar una gran carrera, ya no estoy para estos trotes. – se quejó el anciano con una sonrisa, ampliada al ver a Snape desviar la vista y carraspear fuertemente.

- Lo lamento profesor, iba distraído y no me di cuenta. 

- Oh, esta bien, no tiene importancia, me hacía falta algo de ejercicio – contestó, agitando la mano. – creo que a nuestros alumnos tampoco les vendría mal, el ejercicio muggle es muy efectivo. – agregó entusiasmado. 

- ¿Quería decirme algo profesor? – preguntó rápidamente, antes de dar pie a alguna otra locura que pusiera en peligro su vida. 

- ¡Ah, claro!, solo darte esto – dijo señalando con la vista, la mano en el pecho. 

Acto seguido, lo vio sacarse del cuello una cadenita plateada con un hermoso dije hecho de plata y jade. 

- Toma, es tuyo. – le dijo el anciano, tomando una de sus manos y depositando la cadenita en su palma. 

El anciano tenía manos cálidas, pensó Snape, mientras Dumbledore sostenía su mano brevemente. 

- Pontela – le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos y apartando sus manos.

Severus contempló la pequeña alhaja por un instante, luego miró al anciano. 

- Profesor, no entiendo, ¿qué significa esto? 

- Es algo tuyo, que olvidaste hace tiempo y que he cuidado hasta hoy. 

Iba a replicar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. No recordaba de nada el objeto que tenía en la mano. Pero no dudaba que quizá fuera suyo. Había varias cosas que su memoria había olvidado por unas razones que solo él y otros conocían. Cosas que volvían poco a poco, muchas de ellas desagradables y otras pocas, felices. Suponía que la cadena, pertenecía al grupo de recuerdos no recuperados. 

Y entonces lo asaltó ese pensamiento, su vista saltó de la cadena que había estado mirando, a la cara risueña del Director, quien sólo asintió.

- Que te la pusieras en su memoria. Me lo pidió así. – dijo con suavidad. 

Y él se quedó sin palabras. Esa cadenita era, había sido de... , pero, ¿por qué hasta ahora?, quiso preguntar. 

- Mmmh, fue una cuestión mía, ahora tengo la esperanza de que no la rechazarás – respondió el anciano, ante la sorpresa de Severus, ¿tan evidente había sido? – así que pontela, por favor, fue su última voluntad y le juré cumplirla. 

Había súplica en aquellos ojos celestes. No era para menos. Solo se había permitido tener unas cuantas cosas, pero ninguna cerca tan de él. Miró el objeto, haciéndolo brincar en su mano. Se lo debía, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por él, incluso más. Tenía razón, era el momento adecuado. 

La levantó ante sus ojos y la atrajo hacia su cabeza, deslizándosela hasta quedar sostenida alrededor de su cuello. La acomodó y al fin quedó, contrastando maravillosamente con su oscura túnica. 

Plata y noche. 

- Bien, he cumplido y ya puedo estar en paz – dijo feliz y satisfecho – bueno, Severus, me tengo que ir, tenemos muchos pendientes que atender, nos vemos en la noche – dijo despidiéndose. 

Dumbledore ya se alejaba y empezaba a tararear alguna de esas melodías muggles que tanto le gustaban, cuando la voz del profesor de Pociones lo detuvo. 

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias – susurró Snape y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose por el pasillo. 

  


- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - la pregunta sacó a Malfoy de sus pensamientos. 

Volteó a ver a Vincent que lo miraba con su expresión de no entender nada, típica de él. Anochecía ya, lo que indicaba que pronto llegarían a Hogwarts. Durante todo el viaje habían evitado dirigirse la palabra, pero Crabbe, siendo el más parlanchín de los tres, consideraba que ya había sido demasiado tiempo. 

Goyle en un rincón, permanecía inusualmente perdido en sus ideas (si es que las tenía) 

- Hacer, qué - contestó Draco de mal humor para preguntas idiotas. 

- Disculparte. 

Draco bufó exasperado. 

- Es obvio - calló breves segundos - se me olvidó que estoy hablando contigo. - murmuró sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada dolida que el Slytherin ignoró - De haber seguido, se hubiese armado un escándalo y en segundos todo el tren estaría enterado. Lo que significa prefectos. Lo que significa, puntos menos para Slytherin, gracias a ese Director de pacotilla. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sucedería cuando llegase a oídos del profesor Snape. Slytherin perdiendo puntos gracias a mí. No, gracias. 

Y con eso dio por terminado su argumento. Jurándose mentalmente, que donde quiera que cayese ese tal Sahir, él se encargaría de hacerle ver su suerte. 

Mientras en su rincón, Gregory tan solo tenía en su mente, la sonrisa de aquella simpática morenita. 

- Es linda.... *sight*   


De nuevo en Hogwarts 

Era bueno volver a su querido colegio, pensó Harry, mientras veía al castillo convertido en una masa obscura llena de luces, recortarse contra el cielo nocturno de Escocia. Habían sido cuatro años increíbles y maravillosos. 

De la noche a la mañana su vida había cambiado y no tenía que soportar a los Dursley más allá de dos meses al año, lo cual era sin duda una bendición. Había conocido un mundo nuevo y fabuloso, como jamás soñó. Gente que lo quería y se preocupaba por él, y más que nada, amigos. Un par de maravillosos y estupendos amigos que adoraba. No más soledad. Ni envidiar a los demás. Al fin tenía alguien a quién contarle sus pensamientos mas más íntimos, en quién confiar y con quién vivir aventuras maravillosas. 

Desgraciadamente, no todo había sido tan bueno. Esa vida se había visto ensombrecida por la muerte de Cedric, a manos del asesino de sus padres. Y una nube sombría cruzó su rostro. 

- Harry... - la chica de cabello castaño extendió su mano para tocar el hombro de su amigo. 

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo, los gemelos y Ron regresaron riéndose a mandíbula batiente. 

- Encontramos carruajes y... ¡jajaja! - anunció George, agarrándose el estomago, sin que los demás entendieran. 

- ¡Oh, gran Merlín! ¿Qué hice de bueno?, ¡no me lo merezco! - secundó Fred alzando las manos al cielo y estalló en carcajadas. 

- ¿Pueden decirnos qué es eso tan gracioso? - preguntó Ginny muerta de curiosidad. 

- Le han pateado el trasero a Malfoy, eso.... ¡buajajaja!! 

- ¡QUIÉN - Harry y Ron saltaron a la vez, sin disimular la alegría, ni siquiera Hermione que hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su compostura. 

- Allá... él fue... - logró articular George, llevándose una mano al vientre, tratando de controlarse, a la vez que señalaba a un moreno altísimo, rodeado de alumnos del primer curso, acompañado de una chica con facciones bastante parecidas. 

- Mellizos - comentó Hermione, viéndolos ayudar a Hagrid a subir a los niños en los botes. 

- Caray, mas gemelos, espero que no tengan su talento chicos, o Hogwarts no pasará de este año – bromeó Harry mirándolos. 

- Nosotros esperamos que sí, hace falta un poco de reto. – contestó Fred, sofocado de tanto reir. 

- ¿Y dices que él fue? - preguntó la menor de los Weasley, viendo al muchacho, alzar a una diminuta niña de trenzas tiesas y acomodarla suavemente en la lancha. Su rostro parecía demasiado serio para alguien tan joven como él. 

- Ese mismo, Gin - confirmó George, más calmado - y tiene desde este momento todo mi respeto y admiración. 

- Ese tipo debe acabar en nuestra casa. - secundó Fred - alguien que ha pateado un trasero Slytherin, tiene que. 

- Creo que no es bueno...

- Ooh, Hermione, no me arruines este precioso instante de felicidad, ¿quieres? - se quejó Ron. 

- Tiene pinta de ser una persona difícil - opinó Ginny, mirando de nuevo su rostro, sin la sonrisa que tenía su acompañante - ¿no creen que acabe en Slytherin? 

- No des mala suerte. Crucemos los dedos, Fred. 

- ¡Cruzados! 

- ¿Pero cómo se han enterado? 

- Bueno, Harry, nuestros contactos, ya sabes. 

- Supongo que Jordan, ¿no? 

- ¡Bingo!, estaba cerca, cuando vio a Draco meterse a un compartimiento privado, y, escuchó de "casualidad" lo que decían ahí dentro - respondió con una sonrisa pícara. 

Harry y los demás rieron divertidos, Jordan era conocido por esa habilidad de estar por "casualidad" en momentos bastante interesantes. 

- Fue una masacre. Malfoy estaba que reventaba cuando salió de ahí - rió George. 

- ¿Y sabes qué hacen aquí, George? 

- Casi nada - respondió algo desanimado - aunque papá me ha dado pistas. 

- ¡¿Has espiado a papá y mamá?! - exclamó Ginny escandalizada poniendo los brazos en jarras a la Molly Weasley. 

- Oooh, Ginny, no te pongas así, ha sido poquiiito - se defendió alzando las manos. 

- Aunque no hay que ser un genio para saber que vienen a estudiar aquí, llevan las túnicas de Hogwarts - respondió Hermione con su habitual tono sabiondo.

- Así es, y por cierto, son árabes, y van para el sexto curso. 

- Creo que no hay mucho de que preocuparse - argumentó Ron dirigiéndose a los carruajes que habían encontrado - el profesor Dumbledore lo dirá esta noche.   


* * *

**Voldie Speaks:** Well, lamento las tardanzas, pero me pongo de un histérico horrible cuando no me salen las cosas y por lo que veo, una de las escenas que tenía planeada, tendrá que salir en el siguiente capítulo. Mis dedos piensan por sí mismos ¬¬Uu. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, me he roto la cabeza en una escena @_@. 

BTW, a las fans de Draco, suplico atentamente que "no me maten". Me encanta mi rubito, pero... cof!, exigencias del guión, ustedes saben xD... 

Agradezco profundamente sus reviews. Gracias por apoyarme y creer en esta historia ^_^ ... 

**Hatta:** Es el pañuelo tradicional árabe que llevan los hombres en la cabeza, afirmado con el Agal o cordón de fieltro de vistosos colores.

* * *

**

[ :: Charlando con el público :: ]

**

**Sheyla Ryddle: **Hola a mi primer Reviewer! ^^/ , Lord Voldemort te saluda... todavía no acabo de leerme tu fic, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho ^_^... solo falta dejar el review ^^. Gracias por la bienvenida... Severus Snape 4EVER!!!. 

**Pollito:** Nenaaa! *_*... wah! Te tengo que hacer creyente. Espero lograrlo con esta historia ^^ y que te siga gustando. Besitos ^x^ 

**Raquel/Remus ^^ :** Mi lobito!, qué puedo decir, yo me siento como Harry cuando logró el Patronus y bastante honrada de que sea mi Beta Reader. Es un gran halago saber que te ha gustado. Besos y gracias por tu apoyo. Y sobre Sev... ¡lo sabia, lo sabiaaa!!! (risa maniaca) 

**Schatten:** ¡Hail! ... xD Bien querida Yakin, aquí Raquel san y yo, trabajaremos duramente para unirla a la todopoderosa religión de San Severus Snape xDDDDD, y ¡encantadas de volvernos culpables!, sobre la conversación, bueno es un recursillo para misterio. Duh! experimentaciones ^^u 

**Vero Jimenez:** ^o^/... hola! caray toda una sorpresa leerte por estos lares, eres de mis escritoras favoritas ^^. Por cierto aquí esta el capitulo, espero no haber tardado tanto, ya tengo el tercero en cocimiento xP... haber si lo que sucedió aquí te de una idea de qué hacen los árabes en Inglaterra. Sobre el drama que atormenta a Severus... jo jo jo! ya verás, ya verás. ^_- 

**Nariko-chan: **Hela!, estaba a punto de enviar esto cuando me llegó tu review ^^, me alegra saber que te ha gustado y espero que disfrutes este capítulo, tanto como yo haciéndolo. See you! ;-) 

**Lyraa:** Weeeee!, Kohai ^.^, me halagas, me halagas, espero no ser tan torturante, pero lo dudo =P. Temo que soy aborreciblemente lenta xDDDD. Pero trataré darme mas prisa ^_- sin desmerecer la calidad. Muchos Besos y graciaas! Y ya sabes sshhhhts!, mwahahaha! =]


	3. Abriendo las Memorias

**CAPITULO 3: Abriendo las memorias**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ese cosquilleo.

No podía dejar de sentirlo y le incomodaba sobremanera. Desde que se había instalado en su asiento respectivo en la mesa de profesores, el cosquilleo había aumentado en intensidad. Volteó a sus lados, a la derecha se encontraba la profesora Sprout, platicando animadamente con los profesores Sinistra y Flitwick; a la izquierda, Minerva, Albus, "ella" y el licántropo.

Estos últimos dos debían ser los causantes de esa odiosa tensión que en ese momento le llenaba el pecho. 

¿Cierto?

Aspiró y suspiró contenidamente, mientras sus manos se crispaban ligeramente sobre su túnica oscura. El mundo repentinamente conspiraba en su contra, o, ¿debería decir Albus Dumbledore?. Otra aspiración, era mejor dejar de lado ese asunto, no valía la pena comerse la cabeza por algo que sabía que iba a ocurrir. Dumbledore era así, no le daría el puesto de DAO, aunque supiera que era el mejor en la materia. El motivo seguía siendo un misterio para él y no había nada que detestase más, que la falta de razones.

Sin embargo, por esta vez y por mucho que le disgustara, tenía que admitir la indudable competencia del nuevo profesor de DAO. Y vaya que sí era competente, Albus había tenido buen tino al fin. Aun con todo lo que le provocara a sus nervios. Y con ese último pensamiento, decidió dejarlo todo por la paz. Sólo esperaba que aquel par de "asuntos", también dejaran de irrumpir en su mente, cada vez que no tenía nada mas en que pensar.

Se irguió mejor en su silla, y agradeció mentalmente que nadie le hiciera conversación por esta vez. Clavó la vista al frente, a ningún punto en particular y dejó que su rostro se tornara pétreo e indescifrable. 

Sin saber que unos cuantos asientos mas a su izquierda, unos ojos azul oscuro, no lo habían perdido de vista. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Los murmullos llegaban a ellos, como un rumor sordo a través de la pequeña puerta, provocando la nerviosa expectación de los pequeños de primero. Jazeera platicaba brevemente con algunos de ellos, sin dejar de voltear a ver a su gemelo.

Sahir no se había movido en absoluto, tan sólo limitándose en apoyar su ancha espalda contra la columna, envolviéndose más en su capa oscura. Su largo cabello le caía a un lado como una sedosa cascada negra, apenas contenida por una coleta. Daba la impresión de ser un extraño vampiro de piel tostada y ojos penetrantes. Callado y sombrío. 

Sombrío como aquel lugar. 

Merlín los amparara, pensó la joven en un repentino destello de angustia; nada los había preparado para lo que habían visto un día antes. El recuerdo de aquella visión se había grabado con fuego en sus mentes para el resto de sus vidas. Era como si alguien, de un limpio golpe les hubiera desgarrado el corazón. Mas no había arrepentimiento en aquellos ojos oscuros, ni en los suyos. Habían esperado ese momento desde hacia muchos años, ahora todo quedaba en manos del padre tiempo, para que les ayudara a aceptarlo todo.

Dejó la platica con sus pequeños compañeritos y se acercó a ese joven, intimidante a lo ojos de aquellos que no lo conocían. Y se recargó en él, pronto sintiendo su brazo rodearle los hombros y apretarla hacia su pecho, para sentirlo subir y bajar acompasadamente, percibiendo que su miraba seguía puesta al frente con obstinación.

Era su juicio y su calma. Severidad y refugio. 

Pronto iniciaría la selección y con ello un año que sería como una tormenta en sus vidas. 

¿Sobrevivirían?

Ajeno a esos pensamientos, Sahir la aferraba, sintiéndola respirar contra él, percibiendo su necesidad de seguridad, y trasmitiendo con su medio abrazo algo que no pondría en palabras en ese instante. 

_"Nunca estarás sola"_

Nunca. Y en el calor de ese cuerpo, también percibió su cariño y su apoyo, el mudo consuelo que sabía necesitaba pero que jamás saldría como petición de sus labios. Ventajas de conocerse desde el vientre materno, pensó. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

Ella era su equilibrio y su amor. Serenidad y sonrisa. 

Talló su espalda, debajo de la negrísima trenza que caía sobre esta. Estaban por su cuenta, en el mas peligroso de los lugares.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mientras tanto, en la mesa alta, una mujer había vuelto su vista hacia otro lado, cuando advirtió que estaba a punto de ser descubierta, decidiéndose a mirar a alguien menos alerta. Cosa bastante fácil, pensó al captar al chico de los ojos verdes, este no la había notado y de haberlo hecho, se habría llevado quizá la mayor sorpresa de toda su vida. 

Se la llevaría sin duda, solo un poco mas tarde, pensó para sí dejando que sus labios dibujasen una sonrisita pícara. No podía culparlo de que no la viera, las dimensiones de Hagrid no le ayudaban y Remus por ser Remus tampoco. 

Y era ahí donde el chico tenía toda su atención concentrada. Al igual que toda la mesa de Gryffindor, donde el bullicio había ido aumentando sensiblemente al notar al amable licántropo, quien los saludaba bastante emocionado. Aun cuando su rostro cansado, tan sólo mostrara una suave sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban desbordados de genuina felicidad. Estaba orgullosa de él y de aquellos maravillosos niños que le prodigaban la admiración y el afecto que tanto apreciaba y necesitaba Remus. 

Sonrió complacida y de nuevo echó una fugaz mirada al lado, seguía erguido y tieso en su lugar, con la mirada impasible puesta al frente. Definitivamente tenía que estarle pasando algo para transformarse en hielo, reflexionó. Siempre tan él, volvió a pensar y le dedicó una sonrisita entre materna y pesarosa. 

Solo esperaba que Albus supiera lo que estaba haciendo; ella por su parte, ya sabía que tenía que hacer y no solo con él, también el licántropo. Un brillo malévolo cubrió sus ojos, tenía un año completo para llevar a cabo su gran plan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Minerva McGonagall, penetró en la pequeña habitación y decenas de ojitos curiosos y llenos de temor se clavaron en su severa imagen. Magos y brujas de escasos once años, la esperanza del mundo mágico, diamantes para pulir durante siete años hasta sacarles todo el brillo posible. Una tarea ardua y no acta para pusilánimes, pensó ella, mientras los recorría con su intensa mirada. 

Conscientes de su minucioso escrutinio, los chiquillos se revolvieron incómodos, llegando a la misma conclusión a la que llegara Harry Potter hacia cinco años: "nunca meterse con esa mujer si sabían lo que les convenía". Advertencia extensiva a cierta torre humana que estaba tras ellos.  

Los gemelos, parados al fondo del cuartito, eran por supuesto, lo único que desentonaba en ese paisaje, con sus estaturas cercanas al metro setenta, eran torres en medio de un bosque de cabecitas de todos los colores. Sus figuras, envueltas en las oscuras túnicas, les daban un aire levemente severo, algo enigmático, con ese aire a tierra de oriente. 

Los gemelos que Severus debía cuidar y guiar durante un año. 

Sintió curiosidad, no tenía la más mínima idea de como podrían ser, se sintió incapacitada de hacer un juicio sobre ellos, porque daban la impresión de que cualquiera que fuera, sería el incorrecto.

Solo se atrevió a pensar que, a simple vista parecían muchachos pacíficos, educados y llenos de sentido común. Sin embargo, tal impresión podría ser errónea. Fred y George Weasley, llegaban con insistencia a su mente. Debía dejárselo al tiempo y a Severus. Por el bien de este último, esperaba que fueran a como se había aventurado a pensar. 

Se acomodó los lentes, satisfecha de su escrutinio, indicó a los gemelos esperar y a punto de abrir la boca, para indicar a los pequeños que la siguieran, un súbito ruido la hizo voltear a un lado. Dos cabezas pelirrojas se asomaban por un lado de la puerta que daba a la entrada principal del castillo. 

Fred y George Weasley ni mas ni menos. 

- ¡¿Me pueden decir qué hacen aquí y no en el comedor señores Weasley?! - tronó McGonagall con fuerza, erizando a mas de uno. 

Los chicos respondieron con sendas sonrisas pícaras, haciendo notar con mas intensidad sus pecas. Jazeera rió divertida, recordándolos en ese instante. Le habían gustado nada mas verlos cerca del muellecito del colegio; y ahora, teniéndolos a pocos metros, con esas caras cómicas e inventándole pretextos a McGonagall, cada uno más absurdo que el anterior, la habían dejado encantada.

- ¡Basta!, ¡Ya he oído suficientes disparates, empiezan a mover los pies hacia el Comedor o yo empezaré a quitar puntos en este preciso instante! - ordenó la mujer en el colmo de su paciencia.

- ¡Lo que diga, profesora, no se enoje! - se defendieron al unísono, sin apartar la mirada de los otros gemelos.

Con movimientos lentos y cautelosos, empezaron la retirada, dando la impresión de que al menor descuido, McGonagall les brincaría encima. Sin embargo antes de desaparecer, en una inesperada acción, volvieron a mirar a Sahir y alzaron los pulgares en señal de absoluta aprobación, sonriéndole en complicidad, y esfumándose en el acto. 

El árabe solo atinó a elevar las cejas en el más total de los desconciertos. Miró a su hermana, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, con una mueca divertida. 

Sin embargo, a la joven, las miradas de aquel par no le habían pasado inadvertidas. Aquello que había visto en sus ojos, había sido genuino respeto hacia su hermano. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Medio centenar de chiquillos de once años, emocionados y aterrorizados entraron en tropel al Gran Comedor, ante las cientos de miradas atentas. El taburete y el sombrero listos para cumplir su misión. Durante el lapso que duró la Selección de Casas, los vivas y los aplausos no dejaron de estallar como fuegos artificiales entre las cuatro mesas. 

Muchos nuevos Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Slytherins, llenaron los lugares que los de séptimo ya habían abandonado para empezar su nueva vida. A Dumbledore, ese tipo de cosas siempre le provocaban nostalgia, haciéndole recordar a todas las generaciones que habían pasado por sus manos. 

Cuando el último niño tomó su lugar y los aplausos se hubieron apagado, Albus Dumbledore se alzó de nuevo, levantando las manos y rogando la atención de las cuatro casas. Carraspeó y pronto, casi todos los ojos se posaron en él, esperando el discurso de todos los años. 

¿Qué disparates soltaría esta vez?, pensaron algunos entre risitas. 

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, queridos alumnos, bienvenidos ustedes y sus cabezas nuevamente vacías. - sonrió el anciano con ojos chispeantes, recorriendo las cuatro mesas. 

Hubo risas. 

- Un nuevo año, un nuevo ciclo que inicia, como todos los demás, con nuevos compañeros. Sin embargo, dado los acontecimientos del curso pasado, también un año distinto, que espero hayan reflexionado en la intimidad de sus hogares.

Murmullos, rostros serios, la mirada de Dumbledore repentinamente grave. 

-  Bien, antes de pasar a citar todas las reglas que ustedes ya conocen y se que detestan (la vida no es justa), tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles, dado lo particular del caso. - Dumbledore pausó unos instantes, apreciando la reacción que sus palabras habían tenido en su joven público.

Y de paso, en cierto profesor de Pociones que detestaba los rodeos. 

- Este año, además de darle la bienvenida a nuestros queridos compañeros de primer curso, hemos de dar la bienvenida a dos más. - anunció.

Una ola de murmullos recorrió todas las mesas. 

- Jazeera, Sahir, ¿pueden pasar, por favor? - invitó Dumbledore con una cálida mirada, girándose hacia la misma puertita por donde habían salido los mas pequeños.

Todo el comedor se hundió en un silencio sepulcral al ver emerge de la puerta lateral, las figuras altas y oscuras de los dos árabes; ambos caminado elegantemente hacia la Mesa Alta, tomados de las manos y sin voltear a ver a su curioso público. No hubo ojo que no los contemplara, ni chico o chica que no notara la forma en que sus túnicas se ceñían como guantes a sus cuerpos, haciendo notable su esbeltez y flexibilidad. Poseían unos rostros morenos y ovalados, con la misma nariz recta, los ojos negros y los cabellos lacios del color del carbón. Tan hermosos como Albus Dumbledore había dicho. 

Para cada profesor fue una impresión distinta. 

Para Severus Snape, fue una pregunta.

_"¿Qué puedes hacer cuando ves lo que pudo ser y jamás será, pasearse frente a tus ojos?"_

Nada.

Solo mirarlos tan calmo como siempre, negándose el sentir siquiera un poquito a ojos vistas. Y llevar la nostalgia y la rabia por dentro, a partes iguales, por ese pasado que nunca se podría corregir, mientras la culpa carcome, hasta grabárselos en la mente, con cada uno de sus gestos, de sus voces, de sus facciones; haciendo vivir en ellos a aquellos que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo.

  
  
  
  
  
  


El cuerpo de Severus se había tensado de golpe en un movimiento levísimo, rápido e imperceptible como para ser notado por alguien que no lo conociera lo suficiente. 

Sus ojos vivarachos a pesar de los años, brincaron ágilmente del mago adulto, de vuelta a los adolescentes que se hallaban ya junto a Minerva. Se había visto obligada a no dejar que sus propias emociones la traicionaran al ver a esos mellizos con sus dieciséis años, pasar frente a ella. Una vez, hacía muchos años, ella había tenido en sus brazos, a un par parecido; pero a diferencia de los que ahora veía, aquellos otros, habían tenido la piel blanca y no morena, los ojos de un color claro, y no negros. Lo único parecido eran los cabellos, oscuros y sedosos. 

Eran como ver a los fantasmas de un pasado del que no se podía escapar por más que se quisiera.

Y supo con certeza, que él pensaba igual.

¿Sabes lo que haces Albus? - cuestionó la mujer en voz baja acercándose al hombre sin dejar de ver a ese par de niños que tantos recuerdos le habían traído. 

- Mejor de lo que crees, querida Arabella- sonrió el anciano con confianza. - mejor de lo que crees - y continuo hablando.

Ron casi se había caído de la silla, cuando el Director Dumbledore había anunciado como tutor de los hermanos Kotipelto (tales eran sus apellidos), al mismísimo diablo encarnado en el Profesor Severus Snape, Némesis particular de todo Gryffindor. Sentimientos de conmiseración y temor por aquellos muchachos habían llenado la mesa de los leones.

- Bien Minerva, son todos tuyos. - la voz de Dumbledore, resonó en el comedor. 

Serían seleccionados. Y de entre todo ese público, dos cabezas rojas rogaban a todas las deidades del cielo habidas y por haber, que los hermanos Kotipelto se quedaran con ellos. 

- Señorita Kotipelto, por favor - pidió Mcgonagall indicándole el taburete.

Jazeera jalo aire y lo dejo salir, estaba nerviosa, mucho. Sin embargo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se sentó y tomó el sombrero de manos de la profesora, observando las cuatros mesas pletóricas de alumnos. ¿En cuál quedaría ella?, ¿Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin o Gryffindor?, todas parecían buenas casas. Los gemelos se levantaron de improviso y empezaron a vitorearla, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alivio, Gryffindor sería buena casa.  Y con esos pensamientos, se colocó el sombrero. 

La vocecita se oyó dentro de su cabeza. 

- _¡Ooooh!, ¿Qué hay aquí?. Una cabecita mayor, vaya, vaya, hacía mucho que no se me posaba en una cabeza de este tipo. _

Veamos... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...

Mucha justicia, no te dejas llevar por primeras impresiones, puedo ver mucho valor aquí, sin embargo, piensas antes de actuar. 

Pasión mucha pasión, sin embargo... 

Mmmmh, tienes curiosidad, ambición por saber, "conocimiento es poder", frase interesante. 

Entonces... que seas...

**¡¡RAVENCLAW!!!**

Jazeera se sintió aturdida, ¿Ravenclaw?, volteó hacia la mesa de colores azul y bronce, todos se habían alzado a la vez, batiendo las palmas, felices de darle la bienvenida. Y antes de bajar de la tarima, volteó hacia Gryffindor, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a los gemelos, la verdad le hubiese gustado esa casa; sin embargo Ravenclaw  parecía también muy agradable. Apretó el brazo de su hermano en señal de apoyo y se alejó hacia su mesa. Pronto se encontró sentada al lado de una Ravenclaw de origen chino.

Tocaba el turno de Sahir, quien se colocó y acomodó el sombrero, su rostro sin dejar la expresión seria situó la vista al frente. En su mesa los gemelos habían redoblado sus ruegos, no podia ni debía quedar en Ravenclaw, Gryffindor era su casa.  

Sin embargo, la suerte quiso otra cosa, no habían pasado ni diez segundos, cuando el sombrero gritó para toda la sala. 

_**¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!**_

La mesa de la serpiente estalló en vítores, dedicándole muecas burlonas a los Gryffindors.

Snape, se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aire.

Mientras que el trío Gryff y Ginny alternaban miradas azoradas entre Sahir, que ya se alejaba tranquilamente hacia el nido de las víboras (casa de las serpientes, perdón xD) y los gemelos Weasley, que parecían en estado de choque. El presagio de Ginny se había hecho realidad, para horror de estos últimos. 

- Qué pena, una vida tan prometedora echada a perder - suspiró Ron con resignación viendo a Sahir, sentarse entre los Sly - Eeeeh, ¿Fred, George, están bien? - preguntó el chico mirando a sus petrificados hermanos, que empezaban a tener una palidez preocupante. 

- Creo que no les ha sentado bien. - musitó Ginny preocupada. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


En la mesa de Slytherin había jubilo, esta vez Gryffindor no se había quedado con ninguno de esos dos. Sin embargo, no era una alegría compartida por cierto rubio platinado de ojos grises, que tuvo el disgusto de ver a la persona más repugnante del mundo mágico, sentarse frente a él.

-_Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos mucho más_ - pensó el joven Malfoy, dedicándole una sonrisa malévola. - _bien, muy bien_

Sahir se vio de pronto saludando a varios condiscípulos y chicas que lo miraban con aquellas "miradas" que le provocaban una leve nota de rechazo, por las implicaciones que llevaban. Y no se equivocó. Durante todo lo que le durara la cena, no había dejado de ser el centro de sus atenciones y preguntas en una avalancha que harían palidecer al Gryffindor más valiente.

Resignado, tuvo que contestarles; para él, era mas importante evaluar a sus condiscípulos, no venía a jugar. Pero al parecer no entendían nada de ello. Y enfrente se encontraba el joven Malfoy, con una expresión que no le deparaba nada agradable.

Moreno, bien parecido y educado, con un precioso acento árabe, y hablaba en monosilábico. A las Slytherins las tenía vueltas locas. 

- Mujeres - masculló Terence Higgs a Draco, que tan sólo gruñó algo en respuesta. 

A Draco lo tenía fastidiado, con su mirada seria, sus finos modales y esa caballerosidad empelotante que hacia a las chicas volverse mas tontas de lo normal. Sólo tenía el consuelo, de que con el tiempo, la novedad se acabaría y dejarían esa actitud por la paz.

- Creo que voy a vomitar... - musitó arrastrando las palabras, hacia Crabbe y Goyle. 

Sin notar siquiera, que uno de sus dos compañeros, se hallaba absorto en contemplar los movimientos delicados de cierta árabe, sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

  
  
  
  
  
  


- Vamos Severus - Dumbledore tocó su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y vio como poco a poco el comedor empezaba a desocuparse - tenemos un examen para aplicar a los chicos y sus padres esperan - espetó alejándole y llamando a los gemelos. 

Y así, la comitiva conformada por todo el profesorado de Hogwarts, y los recién llegados, abandonó el comedor, bajo unas cuantas miradas curiosas. Pronto, el grupo se halló cruzando pasillos y pasadizos al lado de Dumbledore, hasta llegar a una bifurcación, donde todo el personal se separó de Dumbledore y Snape, a una petición del primero, sólo los gemelos continuaron con ellos su camino.

Snape, se encontró de pronto, escuchando atento los discretos susurros en árabe que se daban a sus espaldas; risitas y murmullos emocionados proveniente de la suave voz de la joven árabe, mezclados con la voz mas discreta y ligeramente severa de su hermano. Sonaba a reprimenda.

Lo que no pudo ver fue el intenso escrutinio de aquellos pares de ojos negros, profundos y brillantes. Clavados en su figura para no perder ni uno solo de sus movimientos: fuertes, firmes y discretos; todo ello en una sola imagen, aquella que iba por delante de ellos. 

Los brillantes ojos de Jazeera, centrados en las manos blancas del Profesor de Pociones, estaban llenos de una profunda admiración, de la que él era aun ignorante. Mientras que los ojos del llamado Sahir, eran mas profundos y menos legibles que los de su hermana, pero ansiosos de grabarse la imagen que llevaban al frente.

- Rata de Chocolate - pronunció Dumbledore con su habitual tono jovial. Se encontraban frente a la gárgola.

Jazeera ahogó una risita, mientras Sahir carraspeaba. 

- Me gustan los dulces, ¿a ustedes no? - volteó el anciano, mirándolos como un abuelito miraría a los nietos.

- Claro que nos gustan - contestó Jazeera amablemente, mientras comenzaban a subir - adoro las meigas fritas y el arroz con leche, ¿y a usted, Señor Director?

- Los merengues y el pastel - contestó el anciano director con una sonrisa - ¿cuales son tus favoritos, Sahir? - cuestionó mirando al silencioso muchacho.

- Ratas de Chocolate, señor - fue la escueta respuesta. 

- Oh, vaya, que coincidencia. Bien, hemos llegado, pasen muchachos

- Señor, por favor. 

- Oh, gracias hijo.

Mientras entraba detrás del director, Jazeera lanzó una mirada al profesor de Pociones que esperaba a un lado de la puerta, erguido en perfecta compostura, con el rostro severo e inmutable y sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda, unas manos que no había dejado de observar a detalle: largas y blancas, adivinando en ellas dedos elegantes y diestros. Las mismas manos que ella deseaba tener algún día. 

Le sonrío, y desapareció de su vista. Con su hermano tras ella.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sentados frente al escritorio, aquella pareja, le supuso a Severus un cuadro bastante extraño. El hombre de piel clara, con sus rasgos netamente nórdicos, no tenía ni un solo parecido con sus hijos, a excepción de su gran estatura. Mientras la mujer, mas baja, se mostraba como una clara imitación de estatua tapada en lienzo negro; erguida e inmóvil en su silla, dejando ver apenas unas manos de dedos largos y morenos sobresaliendo de su Shador oscuro. 

Escrutó sus figuras con ojo crítico, una sana costumbre que nunca había dejado. El hombre, era un mago robusto y poderoso, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, su cabello era de un gris azulado veteado de canas aparentemente prematuras, al igual que su barba. Poseía unos ojos de un azul tan claro que casi parecían de color blanco, tristes y a la vez llenos de amabilidad. 

Era un hombre extraño, pensó el profesor de pociones, ya que le provocaba una sensación aun mas extraña. Una sensación indefinible que mezclaba una cierta tristeza y un recuerdo lejano que ni el mismo recordaba.

Sin embargo, era la esposa, quien se mostraba como el elemento mas desconcertante de ese cuadro. Mostrándose como un misterio vivo, ni siquiera sus ojos se podían distinguir bien a través del velo negro, que solo permitía adivinar que debían ser de color oscuro como el de los hijos. Y por las manos tan sólo pudo suponer que los hermanos Kotipelto, habían heredado los rasgos de la madre.

- Agnar Kotipelto, un honor conocerlo Profesor ...

- Snape, Severus Snape

- Un gran placer, Profesor Snape - su tono de voz era profundo y de tintes cálidos - mi esposa, Asha Kotipelto - continuó, señalando a la dama que estaba a un lado. 

Como saludo, la mujer tocó el hombro de su esposo y este inclinándose, dejó que le susurrara palabras al oído. 

- Mi esposa dice que es un gusto conocerlo, y agradece profundamente lo que está haciendo por nosotros. 

Vio a la mujer hacerle una reverencia, sintiendo su curiosidad nacer y crecer rápidamente, ante esa extraña comunicación.

- Digo lo mismo de mi parte. Y tan solo puedo ofrecerle mi ayuda incondicional cuando así lo necesite. Estamos dejando en sus manos algo mas valioso que nuestras propias vidas - continuó Agnar mirando con ternura a sus hijos - y eso no tiene precio, Profesor. Nuestro más profundo agradecimiento, que el Señor lo bendiga - finalizó inclinándose ante él, con las manos juntas.

- Agradezco la confianza - susurró fríamente, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Era hora de que él también dejara unas cuantas cosas claras. Dumbledore les había puesto en antecedentes sobre una parte de su verdadero trabajo, y si eran tan capaces y lo suficientemente conscientes de lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra, tendrían bien claro que no sería suave con sus hijos, si es que querían que llegaran vivos al siguiente año. 

- Bien, creo que tenemos que hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones aquí - susurró Snape con voz tranquila, mientras empezaba a pasearse por el pequeño despacho ante las vigilantes miradas de los presentes. - ¿Profesor Dumbledore?.

El anciano mago asintió, permitiendo al hombre expresarse con libertad.

- Se me ha encargado este trabajo, porque se las ha dicho que soy el más capacitado para enseñarles como son las cosas en este sitio, ¿correcto?.

Asentimiento general.

- Perfecto, entonces me considero en el deber de decirles que es lo que yo pido, para llevar a buen termino esta misión. - espetó dirigiendoles una mirada penetrante - Como punto número uno, debe estar perfectamente claro, que soy el tutor de sus hijos, no su niñera; con dieciséis, espero sentido común y un comportamiento acorde a su edad - espetó con voz sedosa, mientras se paseaba por el recinto - Estamos al inicio de una guerra, donde todo paso en falso puede significar un duro revés para la causa que el Director Dumbledore defiende. Si han sido unos muchachos listos y estan conscientes de su trabajo, saben a lo que me refiero.

- Por esa razón... - 

Pausó, barriendo a todos con la mirada. 

- ... no tiendo a ser suave con nadie, ni siquiera con los miembros de mi casa. No voy a dudar en castigar a sus hijos, si estos cometen la imprudencia de romper las reglas. Si creen que eso es duro, lo lamento, pero a estas alturas una mano de hierro es lo que mejor funciona. 

Atentos a todas sus palabras, Jazeera y Sahir, situados tras las sillas donde sus padres se hencontraban, no pudieron evitar sentir un leve escalofrío ante las palabras de aquel hombre de túnica oscura, con sus movimientos elegantes y su rostro severo. Estaba claro que con ese hombre, no se jugaba.

- Sin embargo... soy justo con aquellos que se lo merecen. Ustedes y yo, sabemos que esto no es un juego, y no pienso tolerar  que la necedad de unos adolescentes, interfiera en mi verdadero trabajo. 

Severus calló, dejando que la familia digiriera sus últimas palabras, si deseaban echarse atrás, por el no habría problema, quizá fuera mejor no tener a ese par de muchachos cerca de sí.

Solo hubo un rápido intercambio de miradas y de nuevo todos los ojos estaban sobre él, esperando sus siguientes palabras. Percibiendo, que eran los adolescentes quienes lo miraban con más intensidad.

- Bien, por último - continuó, apartando la vista de ellos - debo aclarar que cuidaré a sus hijos todo lo que pueda, y en la medida que mis demás obligaciones me dejen. Tomo mi trabajo muy en serio, y es todo lo que tengo que decir.  

El silencio duró breves minutos, hasta que el cabeza de familia se alzó en su imponente figura, mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente.

- Bien, Profesor Severus, por nuestra parte, nos consideramos de acuerdo en todo lo que nos ha dicho. Y agradecemos su franqueza. Nuestros hijos saben bien a que venimos aquí, y lo que se espera de ellos. Pierda cuidado, si algo le hemos inculcado a ellos mas que cualquier otra cosa, es el sentido común. Solo me resta decir, que si el Director confía en usted, Profesor, mi esposa y yo confiamos también. Quedan en sus manos.

Severus no pudo evitar una mueca sarcástica, ante semejante voto de confianza ciega. Para ser aurors, le parecieron repentinamente demasiado ingenuos. Sin embargo, se vió obligado a reconsiderar su pensamiento; la palabra de Albus Dumbledore era garantía de credibilidad, aquí y en China. Y si Albus había puesto su reputación como garantía por él, no podía menos que sentirse mas comprometido. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


- ¡Señorita Lasombra, no se atrase por favor!

El grito del prefecto de Hufflepuff, sacó a la niña de las trencitas tiesas, de sus pensamientos. Y se percató entonces que todos sus compañeros de casa, ya se encontraban en la entrada, tan solo esperando por ella.

- ¡Voy!

- Señorita Lasombra, no es recomendable atrasarse - le reconvino suavemente Ernie McMillan, cuando estuvo cerca de él - este castillo es muy grande, y perderse es demasiado fácil.

- Lo siento señor prefecto, no volverá a ocurrir. 

- Bien, ¡adelante chicos, mañana tendremos un día bastante duro!

- ¡Pero si mañana es sábado! - se quejó un pequeño Hufflepuff de cabello rubio.

- Cierto, lo cual significa que tendrán la oportunidad de aprender mas sobre la ubicación de las aulas en el castillo, materias a llevar y demás menesteres que es preciso saber, si es que no quieren pasarla tan mal como yo. - contestó, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Ajena a esa leve charla, la pequeña niña de las trenzas, no había dejado de pensar en aquel muchacho de piel morena. Tan Calladito y serio. Aun recordaba como sus grandes manos habían sostenido su diminuta figura con infinito cuidado, para subirla a la barca. Y como ella le había sonreído en agradecimiento por su atención. Sentía haber encontrado algo en él, que le daba una extraña sensación de felicidad. Y ganas de que él la sintiera también.

- Este es el dormitorio de las niñas - señaló a una puerta roja, su prefecto de casa. 

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado frente a una pared de piedra, que llegaba hasta el techo y sobre la cual se encontraban varias puertas empotradas, cada una con un letrero donde indicaba el curso de sus ocupantes. Por ser de primero, las puertas de la parte inferior de la pared, les tocaban a ellos. 

Todos entraron en tropel a sus respectivos dormitorios. Sus compañeras de cuarto, llevaban una verdadera algarabía, tan emocionadas como ella, por lo novedoso de su habitación. Habían seis camas, para las seis ocupantes y una gran ventana que daba al patio del colegio. 

- ¡Wow!, es increíble, ¿no crees Veronique*? - preguntó una niña de cabello cenizo a la pequeña de las trenzas tiesas.

- Si, muy bonito - murmuró embelesada, mirando todo su alrededor. Su baúl se encontraba acomodado junto a una de las dos camas cercanas al ventanal. Y se sintió contenta, le gustaba mucho mirar los atardeceres. 

- ¡Oigan, miren lo que trajo Durma*! 

Todas a excepción de la pequeña Veronique, se acercaron a un pequeño tejón que una de las niñas mostraba. Emocionadas, habían empezado a acariciarle, comentando lo bonito que era, y los colores que tenía. 

Sin embargo, el animalillo quizá pensando que sería divertido jugar con más niñas aparte de su dueña se escurrió de sus brazos y salió disparado a toda carrera por una rendija de la puerta, llevándose con él a cinco chiquillas entre alarmadas y divertidas.

Solo Veronique quedó en la habitación, le habría gustado ir tras el tejón, pero el estar sola y a sus anchas en ese habitación, había podido mas que ella; su padre, un mago restaurador de castillos, le había enseñado a apreciar la buena arquitectura y la de Hogwarts, era la mejor que había visto. 

Golpeó con sus dedos la sólida piedra y dejó  que estos viajaran entre las uniones de esta, hasta topar con la cabecera de su cama, haciendo a sus dedos recorrerla con suma lentitud, mientras afuera se oía el bullicio de todas sus compañeras de cuarto correteando al tejoncito. El suelo estaba recubierto con una duela de madera muy pulida, aun olía a cedro y se puso a gatas, adoraba el olor de las maderas. 

_¡Aquí!_

La niña giró su cabeza, desconcertada.

Nada.

Sin embargo creía haber oído una voz reverberante emerger de la cama. Sintió que la carne se le ponía de gallina. 

_¡Aquí!_

En efecto, la voz provenía de debajo de su cama; se suponía que las niñas de su edad no creían en monstruos debajo de la cama. Se sintió tentada a salir y llamar a sus amigas, sin embargo, sintió que esa voz solo podría ser oída por ella. Así que tragándose todo su miedo, se introdujo debajo de esta. Aún no sabía hacer hechizos con su varita, por lo que se vio obligada a meterse a tientas.

Nada, por mas que palpaba no sentía nada. A punto de darse por vencida, sintió como sus manos daban con algo duro, y de forma cuadrada, botado en la duela. Palpó con sumo cuidado y arrastró el objeto hacia sí.

Un rato después, emergía debajo con el objeto entre las manos; fuera, se podían oír mas voces. Sin embargo, lo que llevaba abrazado, era en ese instante lo más importante para ella. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Voldie speaks: Bien, como siempre, mil años después, acabo con esto xD... sorry!. Sigo enredándolo todo. Ya he introducido a los gemelos; ya se sabe quienes son los dos aurors y como punto final, la pequeña Veronique Lasombra ha hecho aparición, como personaje último en esta línea temporal (jo jo jo!). Pero no teman, no pienso inundar esto con personajes nuevos. El juego de ajedrez se ha completado aquí y es hora de jugar. 

Sobre las seis camas de las Hufflepuffs para los que pregunten, bueno, Rowling habla de cerca de unas 600 gentecillas por ahí, sin embargo, si calculamos que son 10 alumnos por casa, como muchos han hecho, como que las cuentas no salen, asi que he optado por variar los números, es decir, que cada casa recibe una cantidad de alumnos distinta. Unos más, otros menos.

(*)_Veronique:_ Well, el nombre de la Puffie, es mi mas sentido homenaje para la admiradora numero uno de Claroscuro, que tengo: Verónica Jiménez: ¡Va por ti nena! ^x^

(*)_Durma:_ pequeño cameo de su servidora. Pero nada de engañarse, no pienso tener nada que ver aquí, simplemente fui de extra xD.

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de algo curioso, mis gemelitos, simbolizan sin querer el escudo de mi País ^___^ ... ¡El Águila y la Serpiente! (checad bandera mexicana)... Y conste que no iba planeado ^_^

* * *

**[ Respondiendo ]**

**I-love-Belthazor:** Gracias por leer, jo y lamento lo lentium que soy, duh! XD... supongo que ya me mandaste por el inodoro, si te animas a leer, aquí esta el siguiente cap.

**Sheylaryddle:** Hello nena!, genial volver a saber de ti, espero este Cap. Sea de tu agrado ^^... well, ya he respondido tu duda sobre donde queda este parcito ^^

**Vero Jiménez:** Que tal!, well, supongo que ya has de querer mi cabecita ^^U... me he tardado... mucho!!! Ó_Ò ... and solo has atinado con uno de ellos. Cierta personita ha trinado de coraje por tener a Sahir de compañero xDDDDD...los gemelos saldrán mas ^_^ y también la pequeña Ginny.

**Nary:** Hiyaaa nena! Un gustazo saber de ti ^_^... otra admiradora de Sev, WEEEE!! Cada vez somos mas!! *_* ... pues welcome a la recién fundada religión de San Severus Snape, aunque de santo, solo tenga la cuasi sotana que lleva xDDDD...bechus!

**Nariko-chan:** Jo, pues aceptada querido nuevo miembro de la Secta ^_-... claro que nuestro jefe de casa is the best!... sobre la medallita, uf!, jejeje es de la que menos se sabrá por ahora, sin embargo no abandonará el cuello de nuestro profesor favorito, a menos que se ponga de necio ¬_¬u....


End file.
